


Unplanned, unexpected but wanted

by SilverFoxxyArt



Series: The deer in the silky web [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute babies, Domestic Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxxyArt/pseuds/SilverFoxxyArt
Summary: After finally breaking Angel out of Valentino's grasp, the couple must face a new unexpected and unplanned challenge. But not an unwanted one.Alternative title: there are consequences of not using condoms, even in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The deer in the silky web [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025767
Comments: 42
Kudos: 214





	1. After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> This follows "Let me look through you eyes" but can also be read alone. If you don't wanna get spoilers for my first story in this series, don't read until the other one is over! But if you don't care, you rebel, read and enjoy the fluff, angst, smut and cute baby stuff coming up!

It had been three days since the showdown/bloodbath at the studio. Three agonizing days for Alastor, sitting by his love’s bedside hoping to see those beautiful fuchsia eyes open. He had settled him in his bed, in his room. Had gotten the softest and most comfortable cotton sheets and pillows. Hoping to lessen his lover’s pain in any way he could, that was about as much as he could do in the circumstances. 

The wound caused by the angel weapon had not dealt a lethal blow to Angel, but the injury was quite serious and unfortunately beyond Alastor’s healing powers. There was only so much he could do to repair the damage done by a blade from the heavens… All that he could do was wait, pray and hope. 

He still did not know what had driven Valentino to such extremes. Wanting to get Angel away from Alastor, keep his best cash cow from breaking out of their contract, that was one thing. An obvious one. But to kill Angel? Why? It didn’t make any sense… The moth had seemed so enraged, unlike anything Alastor had ever seen from him. It was pure hatred, what in Hell’s name had Angel done to provoke such ire? The moth demon had seemed to “love” Angel in his weird and twisted way, why try to destroy him? The Radio Demon would simply have to wait for Angel to wake and tell the tale himself… Alastor stroke Angel’s cheek lovingly, careful to avoid any of the cuts and bruises. 

“Mon amour… ouvres les yeux je t’en supplie…” he whispered. But his plea went unanswered. His smile faltered to the smallest grin. 

* * *

“How do you think Alastor’s holding up?” questioned the Princess of Hell, a sad look in her eyes. She and the rest of the gang were sitting at the bar. She had come to think of the deer demon as a friend over the last year and a half. How he had changed, since he and Angel sort of… fell for each other. Well, he still was a cannibalistic serial killer slightly psycho overlord but there was something else now, a softness in eyes whenever he looked at Angel. As a result, he was actually kinder to those who cared about the spider, even the rambunctious Cherri Bomb seemed to have earned his respect. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say lass… Hasn’t even gone out huntin’ since the fight, I never thought he could last that long!” answered Husk, the chimera going for another swing of his cheap booze. 

“He’ll feel better once Angel wakes up I’m sure, don’t worry hun” said Vaggie, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I hope so, he just looks so… forlorn…” sighed Charlie.

“Fucker’s probably ne’er been in love before, and now he doesn’t know what to do with the feelin’ is all” Husk shrugged. If he was being honest with himself, he was at a loss about what to do. He did believe that Angel was Alastor's first love, even though the deer had never told him much about his time in the mortal realm. It was quite obvious, just looking at how confused Alastor was when it came to dealing with his feelings for Angel at the beginning of their relationship. He had gotten better at it to be fair. Now that his love was “gone”, he didn’t know what to do. 

“In any cases, all we can do is be supportive! So enough with the long faces and let’s get to work! We have yet to repair the damages done to the hotel by Valentino” chirped the little cyclops. She hopped down from her stool and went back to cleaning up the mess. They had agreed to take a little break to recover from their own injuries. But Niffty was right, it was time to put their act together and get back to work. Maybe it would help clear their own heads to have something to do and the hotel needed a lot of fixing up. With a newfound resolution, they all got to work to repair the place they had come to call home. 

* * *

“Mmmh... wha’ happened’?” Wher’ m’ I?” Angel slurred, his eyes cracking open, still glassy and unfocused but open at last.

“Angel? You’re awake love?” Alastor jerked up in his chair and came to sit by Angel’s right side on the bed. Carding a hand through the spider’s hair, he couldn’t help the single tear of relief that fell down his cheek. 

“Hey Smiles, why are ya cryin’?” Angel gave him a small smile, leaning into Alastor’s touch.

“You have been unconscious for the last 4 days mon ange… You worried me quite a bit.” the deer demon chuckled, an overwhelming feeling of joy washing over him. His angel had returned to him at last. Angel made an attempt to sit up, but let out a sharp cry of pain, clutching his left side.

“Easy my love, you’ve been badly hurt by an angel weapon…” said Alastor while arranging the pillows behind Angel so he could sit up without tiring himself. “You’ll heal, but it will take more time than with an injury from a regular weapon. Do you feel up to drinking some water?” 

Angel nodded and Alastor poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. As Angel drank slowly, the water soothing the pain from his dry throat, Alastor couldn’t help his need to know, despite not wanting to tire his lover. 

“Angel… Please tell me, why did Valentino try to kill you? I expected him to try anything to get you back, but I never thought he would try to end your life… I’m lost I must admit.”

Angel froze at those words, now feeling like he’s the proverbial deer in the headlights. It all came back to him now.  _ Oh shit. _ What would Alastor say? What would he think, or do? Without realizing it, his breathing became quick and shallow, sign of an anxiety attack. Alastor had become all too familiar with those since he and Angel became a couple. He held Angel by the shoulders gently yet firmly, trying to ground him.

“It’s alright Angel, you’re safe. You’re home with me and all of our hazbin fellows, breathe deeply, in and out.” He said softly, and Angel’s breathing deepened and became more even. The spider looked into his lover’s ruby eyes, those eyes which at first scared him, then intrigued before filling him with love and affection. Despite how scared he was, he owed Alastor the truth… after how the deer had risked everything to get him out of Valentino’s grasp alive. Well… those past few months were probably the best thing to happen to Angel, in life or death so if it ended now so be it, maybe he could contend himself with it but...  _ Oh Al… please don’t abandon me… I don’t know what I would do alone with this…  _

“Alastor… before I tell ya, promise me one thing.”

“Anything mon ange, ask away.”

“Don’t leave me alone to deal with this mess. No matter what happens next, no matter what must be done, I need ya to do it with me. I can’t… I can’t face this all on my own…”

Alastor answered without any hesitation “I promise Angel. You have my word.”

Angel sighed, gathering all of his courage to explain the whole thing to Alastor.

“Ya know Valentino has my soul contract, and because of it -”

“Not anymore Angel, he doesn’t possess your soul anymore.” Alastor interjected.

“WHAT?!” Angel shouted before clutching his injury again.

“Doucement mon amour… You’re gonna hurt yourself more if you move around too much. Like I said, Valentino doesn’t have your contract anymore, I took it from him. I was waiting on you waking up to give it back to you.” said Alastor softly, gently settling Angel on his pillows again.

“Wow… Alastor… I don’t know what to say…” Angel was truly at a loss for words… how and when did that happen? His memory of what happened at the studio was still a bit foggy. But in any case, it was one way of telling the news to his boyfriend. “Look at it Al…”

Alastor was perplexed but did as his lover asked anyway. He took out the white, softly pink glowing, scroll and unrolled it. He wasn’t sure what Angel wanted him to see on the paper before his eyes landed on one of the clauses. “ _ By the terms of the present contract, ownership of the hellborn souls cannot fall under any demon until the majority of said souls. _ ” 

“What hellborn soul? You’re not a hellborn… I don’t understand… Wait souls in  _ plural _ ? What?” Alastor was even more lost now. Angel almost smiled at his lover’s confused expression. For one so smart, he could at times be quite clueless. 

“The clause refers to the hellborn souls inside of me Al…” Angel whispered, his lower right hand resting on his stomach. “It means I’m pregnant… I didn’t know myself until Val shoved the contract in my face to show me that new clause.” 

Now, it was Alastor’s turn to feel stuck in the headlights. What, and how? His mind was spinning a thousand miles per hour. Then suddenly, something hit him in the face, Angel’s scent had changed. Given all the events of the last few days he hadn’t noticed until now… His love, who before smelled like his rose scented body wash now smelled sweeter yet the scent was so soft… Like jasmine blossoms and something else he couldn’t identify but felt so homely and warm. His eyes land on his beau’ stomach… could it be true? Well, according to the contract, yes. Those didn’t lie. But how, when? He didn’t know what to think or do… Looking up to Angel’s face, he saw tears welling up in his eyes. The sight distressed him immediately. 

“Why are you crying mon amour? Are you in pain?” 

“You haven’t said anything yet…”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think… I mean, when did it happen? And how?” 

“I don’t know… seems like there’s more than one but I ain’t showin’ yet or havin’ any symptoms so it can’t be that long ago… As for the how… It’s happened once before… It was Val’s child, but the baby was never born. Valentino made sure of it.” Angel was downright sobbing now.

“What do you mean? You were pregnant with his child? What happened? Angel please talk to me!” to say Alastor was freaking out now would be an understatement. Yet he tried his best to remain as calm as he possibly could. He couldn’t fail Angel, not now. 

“How he did it… I’m not sure but yeah he knocked me up… since I’m trans and well this is Hell, a lot of rules apply differently or not at all I suppose. But Val didn’t want it, so he… He…” Angel sobbed and sniffled, trying to get out the words. “Basically, he punched me in the stomach until…” he couldn’t go on after that.

“Oh Angel… Je suis désolé, mon amour…” Alastor scooted over to hold his angel. Damn… now he wished he had done more to hurt Valentino or managed to kill him. But the moth had escaped. He kissed Angel on the forehead gently, trying to sooth his beau’s anguish. 

“In any case… you are the father of this one, or those I guess I should say… It’s not somethin’ we’ve ever talked about so I don’t know how you feel about the whole thing. Just know this Al, if you want no part of this… I’ll understand but...” Alastor surprised him with a chaste gentle kiss, shutting him up.

“You really thought for one second I would leave because you’re pregnant?” Alastor questioned softly when they parted, not wanting to alarm or scare Angel more than he already was.

“Well, it’s just that… I…”

“Listen to me Angel and listen well.” Alastor moved to look at Angel straight in the eyes. “I love you. Took me a while to realise it, or even begin to understand the feeling. You brought so many new emotions to me… so many new experiences. So many things I did not know how to deal with. What I do know is that I want to stay by your side no matter what. If I’m being completely honest with myself, the more I think about it, the happier I become about this situation. Yes it’s a surprise to say the very least but… not an unwelcome one. Je t’aime mon ange, and I will stand by you no matter what you choose to do.” 

“Oh Al… I love you too” Angel was crying again but this time he was somewhat smiling. Yeah, progress! “It’s just… I was scared you would… that you would want no part of this and…” Angel sobbed on.

“Hush my love, I’m not going anywhere, ever.” Alastor moved again to sit against the pillowed headboard to hold his angel close. As he stroked Angel’s back gently in a soothing motion, the exhausted spider quickly fell asleep once more. 

While he had meant every single word earlier, it didn’t make the situation any simpler. He tried to recap all the facts in his head. Angel was free of Valentino. Good. 

Angel was pregnant with his children. 

Very good, he was genuinely happy at the thought of becoming a father, something he never thought would happen but introducing him to new emotions and desires was Angel’ specialty so it hardly surprised him anymore. There were more than one but they did not know how many. Not good but not bad, they just needed to figure that out. Valentino was still alive. Very bad. Even worse, he was enraged at the idea that Angel was pregnant and out of his grasp. Alastor would have to find a way to protect Angel. Pregnant demons, as well as new hellborns were very vulnerable. He would gather their friends later on to explain the situation. He had to ensure the safety of his family and he would need help. Family… a word he never saw himself associated with yet now, it filled him with warmth. There was just so much to do… But for now, he would simply hold his Angel and make sure he healed from his injuries. 

He would need his strength for the months to come. 


	2. And it's gonna be...

“I’d say you’re about 8 weeks along.” Said Ophiuchus while examining Angel and after hearing the spotty timeline the spider had given her. “You said there are more than one?”

“According to the contract, yes, though it doesn’t specify how many…” Alastor answered, his eyes never leaving Angel while the doctor examined him. Even though this was the doctor who helped Lilith bring Charlie into Hell and being trusted by her, Alastor was having a hard time trusting anyone with Angel at the moment, no matter how much the deer tried to reason himself. 

“Hold on, I brought the echo machine just in case, good thing too.”

While the serpentine doctor went to get her material, Angel took Alastor’s hand, smiling softly at him. He could see that his mate was nervous and untrusting. It was kinda cute, considering this was the ever proud and ever smiling stoic Alastor. But Angel tried to soothe him nonetheless. The spider was healing nicely, it had been about a week since the battle. He was still tired and aching but the wound wasn’t endangering him anymore. 

He was also starting to get morning sickness… which according to the doctor could last up to four months… Yeah. 

“Alright Angel, let’s see what we're dealing with!” Said the doctor, as she got Angel ready for the echography. She turned the device on and tried to decipher the image she was getting to answer the couple’s question. Alastor kept a tight hold of Angel’s hand, for both of their sake. 

“I count…”

* * *

“THREE?! You’ve got to be kidding me! Three?!” Vaggie’s brain just short-circuited. 

“Angel and I had about the same reaction…” Alastor had just announced the number to the rest of the Hazbin crew. Charlie and Niffty's eyes went wide and full of sparkles, Vaggie was still trying to get a hold of the situation and failing, Husk’s face was blank. His brain probably fried as well. Yet, the chimera was the first to get a hold of himself. 

“Okay, so what now? What did the doc say?” 

“Well… Angel is to stay in bed and rest for another week, until he’s fully healed. Dr Ophiuchus said she had to do some research about our respective demon-kind in order to theorize how this is likely going to go. She’ll be back in a week to tell us what she finds. Until then…” Alastor trailed off.

“Just the regular pregnancy stuff?” Completed Charlie, the sparkles in her eyes toned down a bit at last. "Oh and... boys or girls or both?"

“It's too soon to tell...” Alastor looked very tired. Still smiling, but tired. The last few days, since Angel woke up, while quiet from threats from the outside, were still filled with action. Between the pregnancy revelation (and the following fainting and squee episodes that ensued), rebuilding the Hotel, finding a doctor they could trust while keeping the situation as secret as possible and making sure the Hotel was a safe place, there hadn’t been much downtime for the deer demon. But, having a doctor certify that Angel was fine (for the moment) seemed to have lifted some of the weight off Alastor’ shoulders. 

“Still, three brats… you’re in for it boss…” said Husk while taking a gulp of vodka. No cheap booze, this required something stronger. 

“It’s gonna be alright, we’re all here to help you Mr Alastor!” Niffty said with a warm smile. Alastor smiled back at her, the little cyclops enthusiasm was as contagious as ever.

“Yes! We’re gonna help you and Angel, don’t worry!” chirped the princess of hell. There weren’t that many hellborns among the upper circles of nobility and overlords. Strangely enough, Imps seemed to have an easier time having kids. 

“Speaking of helping, you should go lie down, you look like shit…” said Vaggie. Although her relation with the Overlord had gotten a bit better, they weren’t friends yet. But, she could see he was exhausted and didn’t mind helping him, especially since Charlie looked so thrilled at the idea of having kids in the Hotel.

“I agreed, on the fond rather than the form… I’ll get back upstairs. But call if you need me with anything.” said the deer as began walking back to his shared room with Angel.

* * *

“Buona sera amore mio, come stai…” greeted Angel as Alastor walked in. Even though the stag wasn’t fluent in italian yet, he knew enough to understand his angel’s greetings. 

“I’m fine mon ange. Our friends took the news well, better than I expected actually.” Angel gave him a warm smile, one of Alastor's favorites. It wasn’t a wide grin, just a small smile and yet it was as bright as the sun piercing through dark rain clouds. The spider was sitting up on their bed, a book in hand. Something he had taken a liking to since he began hanging around Alastor. He had never been passionate about reading in life or death but when your boyfriend is a bookworm, sometimes you get swooped along. The spider had found out that he did love reading detective novels, as well as romance and historical fiction. The last one he had in common with Alastor. So they had started reading the same books at the same time a while ago so they could talk about it. They both loved those discussions, as well as the quiet moments reading together while listening to music from their era. 

“Cool, they didn’t freak out too much then…” Angel scooted a bit to the side and patted the side of the bed next to him. Alastor didn’t need any more invitation. The exhausted deer lied down on his side next to his mate, an arm draped protectively over Angel's stomach. 

“You can sleep if ya want…”

“But Angel…”

  
“It’s alright mi amore, I’m fine, the others won’t go to bed before awhile and ya have a dozen warding spells over this place. Ya can doze off for a few hours.” The spider giggled at his boyfriend's over-protectiveness but didn’t complain. 

The poor buck was out like a light in seconds, soft sounds of static in lieu of snoring filled the room. Angel ran one of his lower hands through Alastor’s hair while the upper pair held the book as he went back to reading. 


	3. First signs

It was a week later, Dr Ophiuchus had returned to tell Angel the results of her research, which were, interesting… Alastor was out hunting, had been for two days. He had delayed it as long as he could but he couldn’t resist his hunger anymore. Besides, he needed to in order to restore his powers. He hadn’t been back yet when the doctor showed up. Angel promised himself he’d do his best to remember everything to explain it all to his mate later on. 

“Okay so, you are a spider-demon, while Alastor is a cannibal deer-demon with ties to the Eldritch. I won’t lie to you, it’s gonna be a rollercoaster.” said the snake demoness, while looking over her notes.

“First, if we take in account your respective animal traits. It’s not surprising that you're having triplets since spiders never have just one offspring and deers, if it’s not the doe’s first pregnancy, always give birth to twins or triplets.” Ophiuchus explained.

“Okay, so I’m not that much of a freak then! Good!” Angel jokes, trying to lighten up the somewhat somber mood. 

“No you’re not.” The doctor smiled slightly at the spider’s comment. 

“So, what’s actually gonna be the freaky part?”

“Well… for you it’s probably just gonna be the regular pregnancy attributes like morning sickness, aches, cravings and mood swings and maybe because you’re a spider you’ll develop some intense nesting instinct. And also because of your babies daddy’s diet, the cravings might get a bit bloody.”

“Oh… this is gonna get weird.”

“Yes it will. I wish you luck and patience with your mate too…”

“What do ya mean?”

“Bucks are possessive and territorial… But I don’t know how affected by his animal attributes Alastor is gonna be. There’s also the Eldritch part, that one is unpredictable at best… We’re just gonna have to wait and see.” the doctor sighed. Overall, she hadn’t found much. “I’m sorry Angel, I wish I could tell you more…”

“It’s okay doc, a little is better than nothin’!” and Angel meant those words. He had felt lost and confused by the lack of information before. The little information Ophiuchus gave him did help to clear things up. 

The only other time he had been pregnant, he didn’t get any farther than 6 weeks so… he had no idea how to get through this. Alastor told him that he was happy with having children with him, even though the whole thing had happened so fast. But he also made it clear that if this is something Angel didn’t want, he would stand by his choice either way. But for Angel, there wasn't much need for thinking. Yes he felt lost. Yes he was scared. But… he wanted to see those kids more than anything he had ever wanted. So after some talking, Angel and Alastor decided to go through with the pregnancy. 

“Anythin’ else I should know doc?”

“I’ll be back to check up on you regularly but here’s my number just in case. Until then, don’t overdo it but do try to exercise and eat healthy. That’s really all I can advise for the time being.”

“Thanks, see ya soon I suppose…” Angel sat back on the bed after seeing the doctor out. Looking down at his midsection, he saw that he was starting to show. He got up quickly, going to the in suite bathroom. Taking off his pink tank top and looking at himself, from a side view you could see that his once flat stomach now had a curve to it. Nothing too noticeable yet, easily hidden with any clothing that wasn’t skin-tight but… It made it all too real to have his condition visible to others. 

He couldn’t wait for his mate to come home. There was a lot to talk about.

* * *

It was another day before Alastor was back. The news of his hunting spree had spread through Hell like a wildfire. He had been more intense than usual but it was only because he was storing up food to last some time before he had to go hunting again. After storing the meat in the cellar’s freezer, away from everyone else’s food (as agreed with Charlie early on their partnership) he teleported himself up to their room. 

He appeared in the middle of the room. Angel, who had been looking at something on his phone while petting Fat Nuggets jumped at seeing his boyfriend appearing out of nowhere.

“What the Hell Al! Someone ought to put a bell on ya!” But the spider wasn’t mad, far from it. He was overjoyed that his lover was back. It had been only three days but… they had to talk. He got up to hug his boyfriend. “I’m glad yer back babe…” Angel said, kissing his lover on the cheek. 

“Glad to be back, I apologize for being gone so long…”

“It’s okay Smiles, I understand. By the way, the doc was here yesterday.”

“What?! What did she say? Did she find anything?” Alastor questioned, all the while getting angry at himself for not being there. 

“Easy Al, there’s not that much… Basically, she said that a multiple birth was to be expected and that it’d be pretty much like a regular pregnancy for me. Also…”

“What is it Angel, you look troubled.” 

“Next part is about ya…”

“What? You’re the one who’s pregnant…”

“Yeah but she thinks because you’re a deer demon and because of the Eldritch thing ya’ve got goin’ on, the pregnancy might affect ya too.” Angel could have almost laughed at Alastor’s face then. The poor buck looked so confused. “Actually, she has no idea what the Eldritch part will do… for the deer part... said it might make ya super possessive and territorial but she can’t be sure of it either. And… that’s about it! Not that bad uh?” 

“I suppose… to be honest with you, I didn’t even know what I expected her to find…” Alastor looked away. He didn’t know what he had expected out of her research and yet had hoped there would be more. 

“Hey, wanna see somethin’?” Angel said, with a twinkle in his mismatched eyes.

“What do you have in mind mon amour?” To Alastor' surprise, Angel took a step back. He had expected some kissing or to be led to their bed in all honesty. But Angel simply took off the sweater he had been wearing and took one of Alastor’s hands to put it on his stomach. It took a second for Alator to understand and then he realized. Angel had started to show. It wasn’t much, just a little bump. Yet, it filled him with joy and something else… Pride? He couldn’t identify this feeling yet. But it was overall a nice and warm sensation that filled him. His smile got smaller, yet so much softer. He took a step forward to wrap his angel in a gentle embrace. 

“What a beautiful sight I come back to mon ange.” He whispered in Angel’s ear, feeling the heat rising to his mate’s face in what was probably an adorable blush. 

“Eh… we’ll see about that in a few months when I look like a fuckin’ blimp!” Angel countered. Although he said it as a joke, there was real fear behind it. Alastor might not be the best with emotions yet, but he could pick up on his beau’s insecurities quickly. 

“You’ll be just as beautiful, if not even more!” the deer told his mate with his kindest, most loving smile. A smile he kept solely for Angel. He took his angel’s hand and led him to their bed. He laid down and brought Angel to lie on top of him. He held his beau in a tight embrace. Just three days… how he had missed him. Angel rested his head on Alastor’s shoulder and was quickly dozing off. He hadn’t been sleeping well while Alastor was gone. Even if he knew perfectly that the Radio Demon was more than capable of defending himself, he couldn’t help but worry when he was gone for a long hunt. 

Alastor was finally relaxing as well, holding his mate safe and sound in his arms. He realized, with some amusement, that the doctor’s prediction was right. Seeing Angel’s baby bump awoke something in him. Something fierce and powerful. Never would he leave his mate without protection again. And as much as he possibly could, he would stay by his side. 

Hell, he would fight off all of Heaven’s legions to stay with him. So nevermind that pesky moth and television still lurking around. They would not touch his angel or his children.

_ Nobody would. _


	4. What best friends are for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet moment of Angel and Cherri!

“I can’t take this anymore…” Angel mumbled, after throwing up for the 3thrd time that day. 

“It’s almost over Angie, doc said it could last up to four months right? How far along are you?” his best friend Cherri asked. She was (officially) the only one outside the Hotel who knew about Angel’s situation, beside Valentino and his two acolytes and whoever else those assholes might have told. She would come to the Hotel a few times a week, being as stealthy as she could be. They didn’t need other demons noticing that there was anything different. She had come early this morning, having found in Imp City some tea that was supposed to help with morning sickness. It… wasn’t super effective so far but those thoughts were the reason it was so easy to convince Alastor to let her know about the pregnancy. She cared deeply about her best friend and would do anything to help. 

“About 12 weeks…” three weeks ago Angel was barely showing. Now he definitely was. Heck, he looked 4 months along but then again… there were three in there. And… he had a very slender frame to begin with. 

“See? Less than a month of this, at most! And I’m sure it’s gonna be so worth it when you have those lil’ sweet peas in your arms!” She tried her best to encourage him, rubbing his back. 

“Aw ya so sweet Cherri!” He hugged his best friend, having her by his side did help a lot. There weren't a lot of people whom he could confide in. Actually there were about four, Alastor, Cherri, Nuggs and Charlie. In that order. Not that he had anything against Charlie. It’s just… she wasn’t his boyfriend or his best friend. 

How he missed his sister… Molly… and his mother. What he would give to have them by his side. But… they were better off wherever they were. Anywhere was better than Hell after all. He couldn’t let the rest of his family know… there was NO WAY that could end well. 

“You okay Angie?” As always, Cherri could read him like a book.

“I’m fine toots, just thinking about my ma, and my sis’... I miss em’...” 

“I know… we all have at least one person whom we’d love to have by our side downhere… yet at the same time we don’t cuz’ it’s Hell…”

“Exactly…” Angel rubbed his midsection, a sad faraway look in his eyes. “Them… they’re gonna be born in Hell… that’s the one part I’m not… I mean I love 'em to no end already yet I’m gonna bring them into the worst possible place there is and…” Angel broke down crying. Cherri hugged him again, whispering comforting nothings in his ears to calm him down.

“It’s gonna be okay Angie. You hadn’t planned this, yet you’re going through it as bravely as you can. That’s just who you are. A brave, crazy, reckless and awesome guy who always does his best for those he cares about. Yes, those lil’ ones will be born in Hell. But they’re gonna have an incredible family! You, Al, their auntie Cherri and everyone here at the Hotel! We’re gonna make this work, all together! Beside, between that overlord boyfriend of yours, that crazy over-powered Hell Princess and my bombs, they’ll be safe!” 

“Oh Cherri, what have I done to deserve ya?” Angel settled in his best friend’s arms. Yes, they were going to make this work. He didn’t know how and he was still scared but, at least he wasn’t alone anymore. He would never be lonely again.


	5. Defending our home

“Wow, nice home run!" Vaggie had to say, Alastor could really land a hit when he wanted to. He just sent that last demon flying with a tentacle and the guy flew so high they couldn’t see him from the ground anymore. 

“Thank you Miss Vaggie, I agree, it was a nice throw but I believe I aimed a bit too much to the left…”

“What do you mean?”

“I had meant to impale him on that belltower but he landed through the stained glass instead… such a shame, it was a nice work of art.” There actually were churches and temples in Hell, destined to worship practically all deities that ever existed. They just weren’t used much. 

“You can see that from here? Damn you got some good eyes!” Charlie was just getting finished cooking another demon, and well-done. 

“Hahaha! Anyway, are we done here?” Alastor laughed and looked around him, seeming like all of Valentino’s goons had been taken care of. 

“Yup, looks like it. But I’ll have another look around, just in case.” With that, Cherri jumped up to the roof of the next building to begin her search for an eventual escapee. 

“What a darling she is!” Alastor had in the past found the explosive cyclop to be too rambunctious and brutish. That hadn’t changed much, but now he was glad for it. For that strength (and bombs) of hers was these days aimed solely on anyone who might think about hurting Angel. She may not have the power of an Overlord, but by God did she make up for it with enthusiasm in battle and her strong will. 

The three of them walked back inside the Hotel, at the bar, Husk was getting done preparing some celebratory drinks for them, he did after each attempt made by Valentino to attack their home. He sometimes took part in the action too. On the counter of the bar were lined up, a  _ Belle Givrée  _ for Charlie, a pear and cognac based drink with lemon and sugar. A Raspberry Bellini for Vaggie, a champagne, vodka and raspberry drink. At last a  _ Mystère _ , a vermouth, gin and thyme based drink for Alastor. As they sat and went to get their drinks, they heard another voice call:

“Husky kitty, could ya hit with a virgin  _ Écarlate  _ pretty please?” Angel was getting up from one of the lobby’s loveseats. He walked to the bar to sit by Alastor, holding his hand with one of his lower set. He really wanted to kiss him, if only as a thank you, but Alastor was still not too keen on public affection displays. 

Angel respected that greatly, but he hoped a little hand holding wasn’t too much for the deer to handle. It wasn’t, as his mate confirmed by surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. Charlie and Vaggie chuckled at Angel’s face and Husk rolled his eyes, only Alastor could get the spider blushing like that. And with the simplest gestures. Despite his previous career in the porn industry, Angel was easily embarrassed by little acts of gentle affection. Even though he and Alastor had been together for some time now, it could not make up yet for decades of being used like a sex toy and deprived of genuine affection. Alastor could not make his mate forget about those years… but he did strive to make them a distant memory. 

“So, how did it go? And where’s Cherri” Angel asked as he began sipping on his scarlet red virgin drink, with a wink to his partner.

“She went to look around, check if we got them all but I’m pretty sure we did!” Charlie chirped happily, toasting with her girlfriend.

“Good, none of ya got hurt?” The spider eyed his friends and boyfriend, looking for injuries.

“Don’t worry Angel, we’re all fine, you should see the other team!” Vaggie chuckled whilst drinking, damn Husk was a fine bartender.

“Oh I’d like to, but  _ someone  _ insists I must stay inside!” The spider looked not too subtly at his mate, who faced his stare with a smug smile. 

“There’s no need for you to endanger yourself like that my dear. No offense, you’re as splendid as ever, but not as agile or quick as usual right now. Those pathetic attacks are nothing we can’t handle. Besides, knowing you’re safe helps me stay focused on the fight.” 

_ Damn ya sexy stag, ya know all too well how to manipulate me…  _ Angel thought to himself. As much as he hated to admit, right now he’d just get in the way. He was 17 weeks along now and no clothes, no matter how baggy, could hide his growing stomach anymore. He had gone out, always with Alastor or Cherry by his side, while he could still hide his condition but that was no longer an option. He’d probably have to stay cooped up inside, except for the Hotel’s garden, for the rest of the pregnancy…

“What’s wrong Angel?” Alastor brought Angel out of his musing and back to reality. Looking at his mate, Angel saw worry written all over the deer’s face.  _ Possessive and territorial, not so much. Overly concerned and over-protective, yes.  _ Angel thought with a smile.

“Don’t worry Smiles, I’m fine. I’m just havin’ a hard time with the idea that I can’t go out much anymore…”

“I’m sorry my dear... it’s only for a few months… I know it’s hard but it’s the safest option until Valentino is permanently dealt with.” Alastor got down from his seat to drape an arm over Angel’s shoulders, the other hand coming to rest gently on the spider’s midsection. “I promise, I’ll do my best so that you, and them, can live both safely and in broad daylight.”

“Just… just be careful okay?” Angel leaned into his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing his warm scent in. 

“Don’t worry, I told you, I will not leave you. No matter what I will stand by you.” Alastor whispered that solemn promise, so only Angel could hear. 

* * *

“OH FOR FUCK’ SAKE!” Valentino roared, smashing his glass of whiskey on his desk. This was the fourth failed attempt at getting Angel out of that Hotel and back where the little spider slut belonged. WITH. HIM. “Get out of my sight you inbred fucktards.” He growled at the two demons who had made it back alive after the kidnapping attempt.

It had been a few weeks since he was healed enough to get back in the game and started working on getting his cash cow back. Vox and Velvet did a good job at keeping the studio running for him while he healed, that goddamn radio freak really did a number on him. That same old timer was the one keeping Angel away from the moth. Him and that shitty wannabe overlord princess. Any team he had sent to get the spider back had come back charred and mangled or not at all. 

Maybe it was time to change strategies… It was pointless to try and get Angel as long as those two were in the picture. While killing Lucifer’s daughter wasn’t an option, if he could take out Alastor, the little princess wouldn’t have the power to stand against three overlords on her own. 

But killing that deer was not as simple as it sounded. Or Vox would have done so already (or maybe it was because of that weird love-hate crush the TV seemed to have for the Radio Demon but that was another bag of bullshit altogether). As much as Valentino hated to admit, the deer demon was cunning. Killing him would be hard, very hard. He needed the right moment and the right place. Taking him down in a sheer clash of might was out of the question now, he had learned that lesson the hard way. A trap would give him a better chance. Then again, easier said than done. Without the right bait, it was useless. 

But what if...?

Oh… the moth’s face was then splitted by a wide perverted smile. Oh he knew how to trap the Radio Demon. It would take a lot of planning and time. But if he played his cards right, he would get rid of that smiling freak who knocked up  **his** slut. And Angel would be his.

_ Forever.  _


	6. Lovers quiet evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and more fluff!
> 
> NSFW in this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Fuck it. Not possessive nor territorial my ass. What was I thinkin’?  _ Angel sighed while shifting himself on the library's couch to get more comfortable. 

He was nested in blankets and pillows by the big fireplace in the library to keep warm. Winter was rolling in and yes Hell did freeze over. But it wasn’t a normal earthly cold. We’re talking minus 60 degrees cold, with howling winds and a never ending blizzard that lasted for about 4 months. Spiders not being the best at thermoregulating their bodies, winter was always hard on Angel. Being pregnant made it even harder, since his hormones were all out of whack. 

Thankfully his overprotective boyfriend was wasting no effort to keep him nice and cozy, resorting to magic if need be. But on the other hand, the deer demon’s behavior had changed just like the doctor had said. Heck, a few months ago, back when Angel still worked for Valentino, Alastor didn’t even mind Angel being a prostitute and going out with other men. He did care about Angel’ safety and would be pissed when the johns hurt him but he was never the jealous type. 

**Boy did that change.**

Angel was about 23 weeks along but looking at his bump, one would think that he was close to eight months. As Angel’s belly grew, Alastor became increasingly not only protective but also very territorial. The Hotel now had a few patrons, the brave ones Alastor had not scared away yet anyway. Or maybe they feared Hell’s winter more than the Radio Demon. Hard to tell. Just a few minutes ago, one of them had walked into the library and made the tragic mistake of coming within less than 10 feet of Angel and **looked** **at him**. Alastor, who had been sitting in an armchair next to Angel, gave the intruder a sight that would probably haunt him for the rest of his afterlife. The poor schmuck ran like the Devil was after him, and that’s kind of what happened actually. 

“You know Smiles, if ya scare away anymore patrons I think Charlie will seriously consider kicking you out.” Angel said to his boyfriend as he sat back after scaring off that poor guy. 

“That degenerate was practically drooling over you!” Alastor countered, but in truth he could his lover’s point.

“Pretty sure that’s in yer head…” Angel shivered and closed his blanket in more around him. Alastor’s eyes caught the movement and with a snap of his fingers the fire in the heart flared up in intensity. 

“It’s just… I…” The deer demon knew that his behavior was over the top, yet he couldn’t stop himself. He had seen his angel hurt before, back when he could defend himself properly. 

It had pained Alastor greatly then but he respected his lover’s wishes for him to stay out of it. But now that Angel was in such a vulnerable and delicate condition, he couldn’t bear the thought alone and he couldn’t keep himself from acting on his instinct. Which was basically yelling at him to protect his mate at all times. “I’m sorry, it’s not that I doubt your capacity to defend yourself or…”

“Al. Be honest.” Angel was far from amused now. He knew that last bit was kind of a lie. 

“Oh alright… I don’t think you can protect yourself as efficiently as you once could.” 

“Better. I’d rather ya be honest with me Smiles. And… you’re right. I can’t exactly fight like I could a few months ago. But that doesn’t mean, or give ya the right, to keep the world away from me like that…”

Angel looked dejected by that point, and Alastor wasn’t sure what to say. But his lover seemed pleased when he strived to speak honestly so… maybe even if it didn’t make much sense, it didn’t to him, at least it would be the truth. 

“I’m sorry Angel. It’s just… there's always this voice in the back of my mind. Maybe voice isn’t the best term… more like an urge. An urge to protect you, to keep anything possibly harmful far far away from you. It’s… very strong and hard to resist…” Alastor tried to explain while leaning his chin in his right hand, his gaze locked on the fire as he couldn’t bring himself to look at Angel in the eyes right now. 

“I… understand… deer or Eldritch instinct or whatever, but don’t scare or hurt ANY of our friends or I swear I will kick your ass!” Angel answered with a small smile. He was happy that Alastor was at least trying to convey his feelings instead of bottling everything. But he was serious when he told him not to hurt Charlie, Vaggie, Husk or Niffty. The others were being very patient with the deer demon but there was a line he’d better not cross. Angel needed to be sure Alastor knew where that line was. And even though the protective and territorial tendencies were annoying, Angel knew his boyfriend meant only good. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt them. That protective instinct flares up when strangers are coming too close… People whose intentions are unknown or unsure…” Alastor finally looked at Angel, and was relieved when he saw his mate smiling a bit. Maybe he was forgiven? But he still tried his sad fawn eyes to get on his love’s good side and hopefully settle this matter. 

“Oh no no no, you’re not getting out of this one with your cuteness, don’t even try!” Angel tried not to laugh and turned his head away, but his eyes went back to his boyfriend’s face anyway. Alastor leaned forward, inching closer to his partner.

“Damn it. You’re too adorable. Come here, but make yourself useful!” Angel finally said, sitting up and gesturing behind him. Alastor took the cue and went to settle himself behind Angel on the couch. Only Angel would ever dare call Alastor “adorable” or “cute”. But for some reason, Alastor knew better than to mind about it. Once he was comfortable, Angel leaned on his chest, snuggling him to get more warmth. 

NSFW

Angel eventually dozed off laying on Alastor’s warm chest. The overlord summoned a book to read to keep himself occupied, not wanting to disturb his love’s rest. After maybe an hour, Angel began shifting and mumbling. At first, Alastor thought he might be having a nightmare, Angel still had them every once in a while, not as often as before but they still plagued him. As he was about to try and wake him, Angel moaned in his sleep.

“ _ Al... “  _ Oh. The overlord knew that tone. Angel wasn’t having a nightmare, quite the opposite. He was having a  _ very  _ pleasant dream. Not the first time, but Alastor was still pleased as ever when his love dreamt about him in such a way, yearning for him even in dreams. 

The deer decided to have a little fun then, without waking his dreaming (and dreamy) angel. After all those months, he and Angel had experienced intimacy in a few ways. They had gone “the full way”, or Angel wouldn’t be in his current condition. Yes it was tame and conventional, or like Angel said “vanilla”. But Alastor was very creative. On instinct and intuition alone, he would come up with new ways to please his lover. Even though sex still wasn’t the most appealing thing to him, he found ways to have his own fun. 

He put the book down, then he wrapped his arms around Angel’s chest, gently massaging through the fur. Angel leaned back into him, his head rolling on his shoulder, his upper set of arms coming to grab Alastor’s. But his lower one instinctively went to cradle his belly in a protective way. Unnecessarily so, Alastor would never do anything that might hurt Angel or the babies, but the spider wasn’t exactly conscious at the moment. 

Knowing what would happen next, Alastor then casted a spell to sound-proof the room and locked all entrances. They would not be disturbed.

After a minute or two, Angel was about as worked up as Alastor wanted him to be for the moment. He summoned one of his tentacles, a smaller one. The inky black appendage made its way under the blankets and inside Angel’s panties.

The tentacle began rubbing at Angel’s clit in a circular motion. The spider’s back arched and he gasped at the sudden stimulus. He still was half-asleep. But his moans were getting louder and he had begun to pant for air. 

“ _ Alastor… oh fuck… _ ” His head tossed and turned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself mon amour…” Alastor laughed ever so softly, not wishing for Angel to be wide awake just yet. He leaned a bit forward to kiss Angel in the crook of his neck, right where it met the shoulder. Nipping and kissing, leaving a trail of tiny hickies. He had bitten Angel before, something they weirdly both enjoyed  _ a lot _ . But ever since he learned about the pregnancy, he had become very gentle whenever they got intimate. Something which annoyed Angel at times but he knew better than to fight Alastor about it. 

Alastor then summoned a second tentacle, a slightly bigger one. It made its way in the same as the other one but went to reach Angel’s slick and warm entrance, curling itself against it. Angel’s moans were getting even louder, his eyes were now half-lidded. Now that he had him in this state between dreams and reality, Alastor would have him seeing stars pretty soon. The second tentacle finally went inside Angel, inflating a bit to fill him nicely as it began to thrust inside. The first one rubbed his clit faster and faster. 

Normally, Angel would try to hold back, make the pleasure last. But right now, Alastor was in complete control, and he would get what he wanted. To hear his love scream in satisfaction, knowing he had made his angel into this begging and trembling mess of pleasure.

It wasn’t too long before Angel reached his limit, his back arching again, screaming his love’s name in ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him. 

NSFW END

Finally awake, Angel looked at his mate with unfocused eyes.

“Al? woah… I just had the best dream ever…” He yawned, not fully realizing yet what just happened.

“Oh I know ma biche…” snapping his fingers to send the tentacles away, but not without allowing Angel to feel and see them retreating from between his legs. The spider then blushed neon pink and hid his face in his hands. 

_ How adorable you are as well Angel _ , Alastor thought, as he went to grab Angel’s hands to get him to show his face. “What’s wrong? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m glad I got you to feel good.” The deer anything but purred in Angel’s ears. 

“Oh my god, I wasn’t just dreaming… Al…” Angel tried to form a coherent sentence. “It… it felt really good…” he simply said, still blushing but all smiles. “But tell me, what does it mean? I don’t know that one…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You called me your “biche”... I don’t know that word.”

Now it was Alastor’s turn to turn red as a tomato. He averted his gaze, trying to suppress his intense blush but answered nonetheless. 

“It means my doe… “biche” is french for doe.” he mumbled.

Angel blinked in surprise before turning himself a bit to kiss his mate and said “That is the cutest pet name you ever gave me…” The spider smiled and kissed him again before settling on Alastor’s chest once again, more tired than earlier but regretting nothing. The deer wrapped his arms around his chest again, holding him tight.

As he was about to doze off again, a strange feeling startled him wide awake. 

“Angel, is something wrong?” Alastor saw that his mate was troubled by something but remained quiet when Angel made a move to shush him. 

The feeling came again, a fluttering sensation. Angel gasped and understood all of a sudden. He grabbed Alastor's left hand to put it on the side of his stomach. The deer demon felt it as well when the fluttering happened again. His eyes widened in shock.

Their babies were moving. 

“Oh my god this feels so strange… and… wonderful!” Angel sobbed, damn hormones making him cry all the time. But at this very moment, he didn’t mind. 

“Mon amour c’est... merveilleux!” Alastor’s eyes were riveted to his mate’s midsection. It was one thing to know they were growing, and damn was Angel beautiful with that round belly full of life, but it was another to  _ feel  _ them. Alastor brought his right hand to Angel’s stomach, trying to feel more. 

“They sure are lively mon ange!” Alastor laughed, as the fluttering intensified for another minute before stopping.

“And they’ve gone back to sleep…” Angel smiles while stroking his belly. He was so happy, the fear that had been plaguing the back of his mind had vanished, if only for a few hours. He was so,  _ so  _ happy. He leaned again into his mate’s chest, yawning. 

“It’s okay Angel, go back to sleep, you need rest. I’ll be right here…” Alastor kissed him on the cheek, grabbing the blanket to cover Angel up to his shoulder and tucking it around him. 

“Ti amo mio caro…” Angel said before he dozed off again.

“Je t’aime aussi… ma biche.”


	7. Winter Garden

“This winter garden really was a brilliant idea!” Niffty chirped as she was busy taking care of the rose bushes on the southern side.

“Yes! It’s awesome! Ya can almost forget it’s the fucking Arctic out there!” Angel confirmed with a bright smile. 

Functioning like a greenhouse, the winter garden was one of Alastor’s personal touches to the Hotel. Being from the south, the Radio Demon was no fan of winter either. It was a spacious area, with walls made of thick glass, filled with plants, lush and flowers of all kinds. Alastor had begun building it a week before the start of winter and had finished it rather quickly. Charlie and Vaggie suspected he did it mostly for Angel, after hearing his sadness about being stuck inside for months. Since no one dared to venture outside much in winter anyway, this winter garden was a beautiful compromise. Always a very comfortable 25 celsius (77 Fahrenheit) and filled with flowers, Angel loved it at first sight. 

The spider was currently sitting by the middle of the greenhouse in a comfy armchair, looking through disks to get some music going, since they had a phonograph in the winter garden as well. He finally settled on a disk of a Broadway musical called  _ Funny Face  _ from the late 1920s. As the song “S Wonderful” came playing, Angel felt the babies starting to move, the flutter more intense than usual.

“Well, that’s one way to tell me you lil’ ones like the same music as your daddy!” Angel laughed out loud. And it was true. Jazz from the 1920s would always get them moving, or dancing? Whatever, Angel loved it. 

“Are they moving? Can I feel, please?” The little cyclop hurried to Angel, gingerly bouncing on her spot. Angel smiled and nodded. She brought her hand to touch and yes, those babes were having a dance party in there. 

“You’re right! They really do love jazz! Alastor must be happy!”

“I’d say, more like proud his kids already have such fine musical tastes!” Angel laughed some more, leaning back and sighing contentedly. 

He was feeling much more relaxed these days. Charlie and Cherri had gotten him books on pregnancy, birth, parenting and everything in between. Getting information, and confirmation that he was doing alright had helped to settle his nerves a lot. Yes, his back was killing him but nothing a warm bath a back rub here and there couldn’t help relief. The cravings didn't get too weird luckily, besides wanting to eat more red meat, served medium-rare, and a shit ton of oranges for some reason. 

But the Doctor had told him his body would tell him what he needed. She’d come about once a week or every two weeks and as week 28 was rolling by, so far she was pleased. Everything was as fine as it could be. She had offered to tell them the babies genders but both Angel and Alastor wanted to leave it up to a surprise. The kids would be born by the spring. 

The one thing Angel worried about was the extermination coming up on december 31. Angels… they didn’t really like when sinners had children. Didn’t help with the overpopulation problem so they tended to target families with children and pregnant demons if they felt their presence. But Alastor assured him that it would be fine, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Which… didn’t really reassure Angel. He knew his mate would take on an exterminator in a fight without hesitation if it was to protect him and their children. And that’s exactly what worried him. He just hoped they’d hide someplace safe and wait it out like usual, maybe with some extra measures so the Exterminators didn’t feel the little soon to be Hellborns. 

“I'll get a vase for these! I’ll be back soon!” Niffty said, hurrying inside. When Alastor himself be couldn’t by Angel’ side, his shadows were  _ always  _ there yet very discreet. But someone else would almost always be there as well, being one of the girls of even Husk sometimes. No one wanted to leave the spider demon unprotected for more than a few minutes. Something which annoyed Angel at times, but he knew it all came from a place of care.

_ Damn, hope you three realize how lucky ya are to have a family that cares so much… Didn’t really have that, always by myself... But you’ll never know that horrible feelin’ I promise.  _ Angel thought and sighed, a hand coming to rest on his stomach. Yes, those kids would maybe be born in Hell, but they would be loved. Something many people, be it on Earth or in Hell never knew. 

The song had come to an end, but Angel did not hear the next one. Before the first note rang, he felt something akin to an electric shock at the back of his neck. 

Then everything was black.


	8. A silent prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Valentino being a violent jerk to preggo Angel!

Alastor had been over at his friend’s place, Rosie’s Emporium, in order to get a very special gift made for Angel. 

“My old friend… how deep you have fallen! If I had been told that one day you of all people would come to me with such a request!” the female overlord giggled. She meant no disrespect, she was quite happy for her friend, but she was truly surprised. 

“Only fools never change their mind dear!” Alastor exclaimed, with a wide bright smile on his face. His mic staff twirling behind his back, something he did whenever he was excited or very happy. And he was! He’d never thought that one day he’d be about to become a father, even less how excited he is about the prospect. “Meeting Angel has brought a lot of change to my life, although one could argue I never was one for change much, I love how unpredictable my once boring after has become!” His smile softened some. Yes, Angel had changed his life so much. For nothing would he exchange that. 

Now he was excited about what he was preparing for Angel, he just hoped he was right and the spider would be happy. Also, it had been awhile since he got to visit his old friend. But now he was starting to get anxious to get this matter settled and head back to the Hotel, he didn’t like leaving Angel for too long. 

“I’m happy for you! Now, about this special order, it might take a little while you know…”

“Don’t worry my dear friend, I don’t need it right aw…” the deer demon stopped abruptly and his smile  _ almost  _ dropped. 

“Alastor? Is everything alright?” 

“Something’s not right. Something is interfering with my shadows…” Alastor paled and started to head out, the air around him dark, heavy and menacing. 

“Your shadows?” Rosie was a bit confused.

“THE ONES I LEFT TO WATCH OVER ANGEL!” Alastor shouted before disappearing into the darkness, heading for the Hotel. 

_ Oh my…  _ Rosie decided to follow him, not that she worried about  _ him  _ but more about the collateral damage her friend’s anger could provoke. 

* * *

There was a loud crashing sound, it echoed all throughout the Hotel. It was coming from the winter garden. 

All the staff members ran to it as fast as they could, fear clutching their hearts for they all knew that Angel and Niffty were there. Charlie, Vaggie and Husk were surprised to see the cyclop exiting the kitchen to head in the same direction. 

_ Oh no… Angel was ALONE?!  _ The princess of Hell thought. Once reaching the garden, or rather what was left of it, their fear was confirmed. There was a huge hole in the northern side, like something had blasted through it. The cruel and cold wind of Hell’s winter was blowing in, quickly covering everything in snow and ice. Most alarming of all, Angel was gone. Before any of them could say anything, something came out of the shadows. Alastor. 

“What happened here?!” The deer demon shouted, obviously his shadow minions had warned him but, too little too late. 

“We don’t know Al, we just got here!” Vaggie shouted back. What a mess! More vital,  _ who  _ was responsible?

“How did ya not know sooner? Aren’t yer shadows supposed to stand guard?” Husk questioned his boss. It was rather strange that Alastor’s shadows warned him of the danger with such delay. Niffty was silent and still, rather unusual for her but the little lady was crushed. She shouldn't have left Angel alone...

“Something was interfering with them! Something akin to… electricity…?” The overlord’s smile grew wide and menacing. “ **VOX.** ” He growled. That pompous arrogant TV had  _ dared _ to touch his angel? His mate? His  _ children _ ?!

“I doubt he orchestrated this alone, it is most likely this is Valentino’s plan.” A clear and soft voice rang. They turned back to see the overlord Rosie walking up to them. 

“Miss Rosie? What are you…” Charlie attempted, only to be cut off by the cannibal lady.

“So what now Alastor?” Rosie’s gaze not straying from Alastor. Her expression was one of righteous anger but collected. Only to be replaced by panic. They all turned their gaze to Alastor and indeed something was very wrong. They had seen in Eldritch power before, or so they all believed. But before their eyes… what was happening was beyond what any of them, even Rosie, had ever seen. 

The Radio Demon seemed a  _ lot  _ taller. Towering over them at 10 feet. His antlers were extended to a terrifying 12 point, looking like dark thorns. His eyes were hollow and black, like staring into an endless abyss. Dark blood was dripping from his mouth as his teeth got longer, bigger and sharper. 

He was shrouded in darkness, strange entities emerging from the shadows, bowing down to their master, awaiting his command. When he spoke, it didn’t sound like the Alastor they all knew…

“ **FIND HIM.** ” He commanded the shadows. They didn’t waste any time, flying away in all directions to find their master’s mate. And before any of the Hotel’s staff or Rosie could break from their frightened paralysis, Alastor disappeared into the darkness. 

“Everyone brace yourselves.” Rosie said gravely. “For this… this will be a carnage the likes of which any of us have ever seen.”

* * *

Angel slowly opened up his eyes. His head was pounding and heavy, it took him a moment to realize where he was and to start feeling his whole body again. 

He was on his knees and chained up against a wall, his two sets of hands cuffed in iron chains. Which left the rest of his body hanging. The weight of his belly was pulling forward and his back was already screaming in pain at the strain. 

“Ah, you’re awake! Took you long enough!” A deep voice chuckled. One Angel knew all too well. A tall figure wrapped in a red coat with fluffy white fur… A glowing red smile…

Valentino. 

“Where, where are we?” Angel asked, looking around, this is a place he wasn’t familiar with. It was a rather dark place, and cold.  _ So cold _ .

“Somewhere it’ll take a while for Bambi to find, don’t worry about it!” Another voice echoed. Out of the dark came Vox, the TV had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be quite amused by the situation. 

“But when he does find me… oh… ya fuckers are so done for.” Angel couldn’t help but smile. Alastor would find him, it was only a matter of time. 

Then he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. Valentino had just clawed at it. The gashes weren’t deep but… Another one like that with just a bit more force…

“Val please, they’ve got nothin’ to do with this! They’re just babes! Don’t hurt em’!” Angel begged, his pride be damned. He couldn’t let Valentino hurt them. 

“Nothing? Nothing he says! They’re the Radio Demons bastard brats! They have everything to do with this. Have no illusion Angie, those little pieces of Eldritch fuckery are dying here and today.”

“No Val! Please! I’m begging ya! Do whatever to me but please… don’t hurt em’...” Angel was crying at this point. 

“Aw, I like when you beg little pink slut! Suits you!” Valentino cooed, before slapping him across the face. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for your buck to show up before I kill them. Until then, the three of us are going to have some fun, hehehe.” The moth chuckled before looking back at his partner. Vox, advancing with a menacing and perverted smile, had his electric cables lifted and crackling with power already. 

  
_ It’s gonna be okay lil’ ones, your father’s coming. We just gotta hang on... just a little while. He’ll be here soon… don’t worry.  _ Angel silently prayed, hoping for the first time in a long time that somebody would bother to listen.  __


	9. Too early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mention of blood and some gore! Also poor Angel...

I took just about an hour before the shadows found Angel. Vox and Valentino did try to conceal their hideout with some magic… but it was futile against a  _ very  _ pissed off, Eldritch bound, Overlord like Alastor. 

Once his mate was found, the shadowy beast his rage had transformed him into set off for what would be a day Hell would remember with terror for centuries. 

Angel was moaning and panting in pain. Valentino and Vox had been having their “fun” for a little while now. Vox using his cables to shock him, sending electricity directly through Angel's spine. The spider was surprised he wasn’t paralized yet… then again. The TV demon had done this before, he probably knew just how much voltage he could use to hurt without paralyzing his victim. It’d be no fun if they couldn’t feel the pain. 

Between each shock session, Valentino would run his claws over Angel’s body, leaving deep gashes. Keeping true to his word, he kept his hands (mostly) away from Angel’s stomach but he did burn it with his cigarettes several times. The moth bent down to whisper in Angel’s ears “I almost can’t wait for Alastor to show up, so I can cut these little bastards out already. How fat you’ve gotten! It’s gonna take awhile to get you nice and thin and fuckable again…” he growled before burning Angel’s belly again. The spider screamed in pain, praying internally that Alastor would stop them before… He knew he could take more but their babies… 

Then, they felt the room shake. Something was coming. 

“Shit, took the fucker less time than I thought!” Vox yelled. He had thought his wards would give them a few hours.

“Al…” Angel whimpered, finding some strength to struggle against his bindings. 

“Don’t you dare move an inch you bitch!” Valentino snapped at him before stepping hard on Angel’s left leg with all his strength, breaking the spider’s leg in half. The scream Angel let out brought on even more shaking. Before the two overlords' eyes, something was emerging from the shadows. Something big, and very  _ angry _ .

“Vox, what the fuck is that? How did he get in here?!”

“Hell if I know! I put wards all over, there’s no way he…”

“ **You damn fools. You really believed these pathetic attempts would keep me at bay?** ” A deep, otherworldly voice growled. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere. Black tentacles began to emerge all around them, slithering slowly and menacingly. 

But before Angel could see anything happen, he suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. It was pitch black. Yet, he could feel he was free from his chains. In fact, everything felt different. He wasn’t hanging from the wall anymore. It felt like he was lying on something soft and warm, his back feeling quite relieved now free from strain. He could barely hear what was happening… outside? Even though he was in this dark and silent place he wasn’t scared. This was Alastor’s doing. He was wrapped in a cocoon of Alastor’s tentacles, shielding him, keeping him safe while his mate dealt with the trash. 

“See kids? Told ya yer dad would come, it’s gonna be alright now…” Angel spoke softly, hands holding his belly. He could feel the babies shifting and moving inside. Hopefully they were okay. Angel tried to settle and find a comfortable position while waiting for the carnage to end. Not exactly easy with a broken leg and while pregnant with triplets. But he somewhat managed. He was almost dozing off, the pain and exhaustion taking their toll before he was aroused by a constricting pain coming from his abdomen. It felt like it was, contracting on itself. Wait. Contracting?

_ No no no… I can’t! I can’t be havin’ contractions! It’s too soon! NO! Not yet lil’ ones, it’s too early! Oh Alastor… please hurry!  _ The spider demon thought, curling on himself. As much as he wanted Valentino and Vox to suffer, he hoped Alastor would make this quick. If he truly was going into labor… their children would probably not survive… 

* * *

_ Angel?  _ Somewhere in the depths of his rage, Alastor felt his love’s anguish. He didn’t know why but he felt he had to get Angel out of here. NOW. 

He tried to regain full control of himself. Never had he truly unleashed his power like that before. Not to such an extent. While he dealt with Vox and Valentino, his shadows were roaming the two overlords’ territories unhinged. Free to indulge their hunger, to destroy and torment as much as they pleased. Giant tentacles of darkness were hammering left right and center, destroying buildings blindly. Alastor could feel everything through those, see everything through his shadows’ eyes. But right now, he focused on what he could feel from those he had Angel wrapped in. Angel was in pain and something scared him… but it wasn’t Alastor. 

Unfortunately, this second of inattention gave Vox an opportunity to escape. Too late for Valentino but the TV demon could hope to save himself and fight another day. Using an ability he strived to keep hidden before, his last joker, he turned his body into pure electricity to slither through the cables and escape. This technique was very demanding in power and he had always kept it as a last resort.  _ You’re not the only one who doesn’t like to show his cards Alastor. I’ll back at you for this you fucking piece of shit antiquity!  _ The TV demon raged as he made his escape. 

Vox had escaped. But Valentino was done with. Gone. For good. The moth’s body was all over the room in a disgusting mess of blood, shattered bones and splattered organs voodoo shadows were already munching on. Never would he recover from this. True annihilation. 

After regaining some self control and shifting back to his regular appearance, no need for Angel to see that, Alastor walked to the cocoon of darkness. He waved a hand to signal the tentacles to unwrap themselves. Now that he could take a good look at his lover, Alastor felt his rage coming back. His poor Angel… the spider was covered in deep painful gashes like claw marks, his fur was burned and the skin underneath had turned to painful looking sores in many spots, the worst were a wide burn on his back and many smaller ones on his stomach. His leg was bent in a very unnatural angle, definitively broken. The deer launched forward to wrap Angel in a careful embrace. 

“I’m here Angel, sorry it took me so long…” He said softly, holding Angel gently, careful of his numerous injuries. But something else was wrong, Angel was panting heavily, struggling to form words.

“Al… I think… Argh!” The spider curled on himself, holding his stomach. 

“Angel what is it?!”

  
“I think… I think I’m having contractions…” Angel’s eyes were full of tears, pain and fear.

“What? It can’t be! Angel you’re barely 28 weeks along it’s too early!” So that’s the wrongness Alastor had felt. There was no time to lose. 

“I know! But…” Before Angel could continue, he was wrapped in darkness again, but this time they were moving. One of Alastor’s teleportation spells. Once he could see again, he realized he was in some kind of clinic or a doctor’s office. 

"Ophiucus!” Alastor roared. He had brought them to her clinic. He gently laid Angel on the examination table in her office. At that moment, the snake demoness barged in.

“Alastor! What the fuck is going on?! They say you’re trying to destroy half of the city!” Even though they were farther away from the battle site, they could still feel the shaking. 

“I’ll explain later! Angel needs help right now! We think he’s in labor!” The deer demon snapped back.

“What? Let me have a look!” The doctor walked up to Angel and began to examine him. “Damn what happened to you?” She muttered under her breath. To hurt a pregnant demon… as a doctor and as a demon with some genuine concern for life, this sight cut deep. “I don’t know who did this but I sure hope you made them pay Radio Demon.”

“Don’t worry about that. Now, how’s Angel?” 

“Angel, this pain you feel, is it constant or does it come and go?” The doctor asks while prodding Angel’s stomach. 

“It… it comes and goes…” The spider panted. 

“Sorry Angel, but I need to check if your cervix is dilating, won’t be long.” The doctor said, reaching between Angel’s legs. Well that was unpleasant but not painful.

“You’re right… you are in labor.” Ophiuchus then rushed to one of the cabinets on the wall of her office. 

“It’s too early! They’re… they’re too small!” Angel cried. It couldn’t happen. Not now. 

“There’s something we can try! I’ll inject you with brethine, it should halt the process. You’re having contractions but you’re not dilating yet. Maybe we can still stop this!” The doctor ran back to the spider to inject something into his arm. 

“Now we wait to see if the contractions have stopped. In the meantime, I’ll treat your other injuries.” She said while preparing some disinfectant, stitches and bandages. “Angel, were you electrocuted?” 

“Yes… how do ya know?” Angel’s breathing seemed easier, good sign.

“The burn on your back. And also that’s probably what triggered the contractions in the first place. Sending messed up messages to your brain through your nervous system. That’s why I can’t use magic to heal you. I don’t want to confuse your body any further. It’s gonna have to heal at its own pace.” 

“Damnit.” Angel leaned back, yet tried to avoid putting too much pressure on the burn covering nearly half his back. Seeing that, Alastor put an arm behind Angel’s shoulders, so he could lean on him without adding pressure on his sensitive wound. The spider turned at his mate, mouthing a quiet “thank you”. 

“So doctor? Did it work?” The deer demon asked anxiously. 

“Angel? Are you still having those pains?”

“No. I don’t feel em’ comin’ anymore…” saying that Angel finally started to relax. The doctor examined him again before sighing in relief.

“It worked. The labor stopped.” 

“Oh thank ya!” The spider sobbed again, this time in joy. 

“I’ll take care of his injuries then you can take him home.” The snake spoke to Alastor. “I can’t use magic but I can give you something for the pain.” Angel nodded at that. He wanted nothing more than to sleep yet felt like the pain would keep him up. Ophiuchus gently gave him another injection. The spider was quick to doze off while she treated his wounds.

“Is he… is he gonna be alright? And the babies?” 

“Honestly… I stopped the labor for now but I highly doubt Angel is going to make it to full term. 34 weeks is probably the best we can hope for, and that’s stretching it some… I’ll prescribe him a course of steroids that should speed up the babies’ lung development. Overall there’s not much we can do but hope for the best. You’re gonna have to take care of him.”

“What must I do?”

“I’m putting Angel on bedrest for the time being. Anyway there’s not much choice with his broken leg. I know you’re staying at the princess’ hotel but is there anywhere else? Somewhere quieter?” 

“The Radio Tower. Quiet and away from the city.”

“Perfect. Take Angel there. Peace, quiet and a lot of rest. Also, once he gets his appetite back, try to get him to eat as much as he can. Honestly I’m a bit worried. For someone expecting triplets, he has hardly put on any weight…”

“Thank Valentino for that.” Indeed, the moth had conditioned Angel to never eat much to keep him thin. Now Angel was having a hard time getting adjusted to eating normal meals, let alone the amount of calories a pregnancy required.

“Right… Angel has lost a fair amount of blood… I recommend an iron rich diet, but you’re an expert on the matter I think?” The Radio Demon gave her a devilish smile.

“As I thought. That’s about it. Keep him comfortable and relaxed, I don’t have to tell you how bad too much stress would be for him… Hopefully we can delay labor a few more weeks.” 

The doctor then proceeded to finish taking care of Angel’s many wounds. Once she was done, Alastor gently picked up his mate to take them to his house. The infamous Radio Tower. One of Hell’s safest places. As long as you were in the owner’s good graces of course. 

* * *

Alastor’s shadows would keep on raising hell for the rest of the day and night. 

Overlooking the city, on a tall balcony, a blond-haired demon in a white suit looked upon the unfolding chaos. “My my Alastor… what could have possibly happened to make you lose your cool like that?” A deep voice chuckled. Maybe it was time to pay the stag a visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An iron rich diet means lots of meat, so yeah Alastor would be an expert XD


	10. The road to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave myself goddamn cavities over this one...
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING!!!

For the second time in a short while, Angel woke up to find himself somewhere unfamiliar. But this time, he wasn’t in pain, cold or in the dark and after a second glance this place wasn’t so unfamiliar. It took him a moment to realize but he did know this place, even if he hadn’t been there many times before. Alastor’s bedroom… in the Radio Tower. 

Angel looked at his surroundings, his mind slowly becoming clearer. He was tucked in Alastor’s king-size bed. Looking out the window, it seemed like it was late morning, but in the winter it was hard to tell because of the awful weather. The room was lit mostly thanks to the roaring fire in the fireplace, warming up the whole room. Sitting up with difficulty and a gasp of pain, Angel saw that he was covered in bandages. It suddenly all came back to him. Valentino and Vox. The torture. The rescue. The  _ almost  _ labor… Bringing his lower set of hands to his stomach, he could feel his babies moving. They were okay. He tried to get up but a sharp pain shooting up his left leg reminded him he probably couldn’t. Alastor walked in the room at that moment, carrying a tray. Seeing Angel’s struggling to get up, he sped up his walk to the bed.

“Angel! Don’t try to move around too much, you’re on bedrest. Doctor’s order.” He said hastily, setting the tray down on the nightstand before settling some pillows behind Angel to help him sit up. “How are you feeling  _ mon ange _ ?” 

“Honestly? Everythin’ hurts… but I’ve known worst. Why are we at yer place and not the Hotel?” Angel was a bit confused, although Alastor had invited him over a few times and despite their relationship, the Radio Demon had always seemed to prefer staying at the Hotel when he was with Angel.

“The doctor said I should take you somewhere more quiet… Angel… about the babies…” Alastor sat by Angel’s side, taking his hand.

“What is it? Are they okay?!” Angel didn’t like seeing that expression on the deer’s face. Despite the smile, he could tell his mate was worried. 

“Yes, they’re alright, that’s not the issue… after she gave you a painkiller, the doctor talked to me about… well… she stopped the labor for the time being but… she doesn’t think you will make it to full term.” Alastor said a bit sadly.

“What? But… the lil’ ones… when?” 

“Impossible to tell… but she did give some guidelines to follow in order to delay you going into labor for as long as possible. Hopefully we can buy you a few more weeks. I mean… as excited and impatient as I am to meet our children, I believe it would be better for them to stay put a little while longer.” The deer said a bit more cheerfully, gently resting a hand on Angel’s belly. 

The spider had looked lost and sad but his boyfriend’s last sentence managed to bring a bit of a smile on his face.

“What do we do Smiles?”

“As I said earlier, you’re on bedrest for the moment, anyway it’s not like you can walk on a broken leg. And I’d prefer that when the doctor gives her green light for you to try and walk you take it slow. I don’t want you tripping and falling in your condition. And we are at my house because you need to rest somewhere quiet. Here, we are away from the city. Less stressful and safer. I contacted Ophiuchus this morning to ask about visitors, figured you would like to see Cherri, and the doctor said to wait a few days for everything to settle down and then we can have our friends over. They’ve all been worried… Oh and of course I brought Nuggets here for you!” Alastor explained. Indeed, the little piglet was sleeping in a little bed close to the fire. The deer knew how much comfort the pet could bring to his mate and how it helped him to relax. 

“Okay, so… I’m just supposed to stay in bed for a few days? Simple as that?” Angel was having a hard time believing it was all that could be done. He had almost lost them… 

“For how long I don’t know, that’s for the doctor to decide. But overall yes. Oh and also, she said we should try and get you to eat more, she’s worried you’re not getting enough proper nutrition.” Alastor said before taking the tray off the nightstand. On it there was a plate with some scramble eggs and ham along with a glass of orange juice and some pills.

“What are those?” Angel asked, pointing to the pills.

“Iron tablets on account of the blood loss… But I’ll get you some iron rich food too, you’ve been craving red meat anyway!” Alastor answered with a small laugh. 

“Thanks Al really… but there’s a lot on tha’ plate… not sure I can eat it all…”

“It’s alright, just try to eat as much as you can. The doctor said you’re small for someone expecting triplets…”

“Small?! Alastor I’m the size of a fuckin’ whale! Fat is what I am!” Angel shouted. He didn’t resent the pregnancy itself, but it was such a change to his body and it went against everything Valentino had sought to drill into his head for so long. Even now that the moth was gone, Angel was not yet completely free from him. The damage would not so easily be undone, if ever.

“Calm down Angel please… and you’re not fat you’re pregnant. I know your figure was a recurrent concern with Valentino. I know how much he hurt and bullied you on the matter. But… Angel, it's not healthy, nor for you or the children. Please  _ mon amour _ do try… for them...” Alastor pleaded. The spider gave him a side look before sighing. He couldn’t say no to Alastor’s deer eyes when they pleaded with him. 

“Alright… can’t make any promises though… eating too much makes me feel sick regardless how hungry I am…”

“That you try is all I ask. But you’re right… maybe that is too much… let’s try this, smaller portions but more often?”

“That could work…” Angel said before digging in. As expected he couldn’t finish it but he did eat as much as he could without making himself sick. The issue was far from resolved but Alastor was satisfied for the time being. One little step at a time.

* * *

At the hotel, Charlie and the rest of the staff had been busy trying to fix up the damage done to the hotel by Vox. And despite the Princess’ powers, it was harder without Alastor. It was far from repaired but at least the cold wind couldn’t get it anymore. The last few days had been intense to say the least. Right now, they were in the lobby, sitting together enjoying some hot chocolate. None of them really wanted to get out. Not after Alastor’s carnage. Valentino and Vox’s turfs were in shambles, countless demons had been wiped out. Extermination on a slightly smaller scale. Charlie couldn’t say she was happy with it, yet did not resent Alastor in the slightest. His family was threatened and he did what he had to in order to protect it. A year and a half ago, she would have never believed the infamous Radio Demon would one day be an overprotective dad-to-be. But… maybe miracles did happen in Hell? As she leaned back, trying to enjoy the quiet, an ominous knock echoed from the door. Normally, she would be happy, but she just had this feeling of impending doom. The feeling she got whenever…

She got up to open the door, already knowing who stood behind it. She gathered her strength and willpower before opening.

“Hello Charlotte dear! It’s been a while!”

“Hi. Dad.”

“I believe I need to talk with you about your flamboyant sponsor!” Lucifer said, twirling his staff behind his back. Something he had in common with Alastor. That and the wide smile. But Charlie found that she had grown rather fond of Alastor’ smile while she had only grown colder to her father’s.

“No we don’t. This is Alastor’s business. If you have a problem with it, take it up to him. But I do suggest you wait a few days.” 

“Is that so?” The Devil cocked an eyebrow at his daughter, his smile widening. 

“Dad. I know Alastor has caused trouble and you know what I think about needless deaths. But he had his reasons. Leave him be, I’m sure this won’t happen again.” 

Lucifer looked thoughtful before asking his daughter “Will you at least let me in?” 

“No. I won’t. You don’t believe in this place or me. Leave dad… just leave… and leave Alastor alone.” She said firmly before shutting the door in his face. Only she would do that to the Devil himself. She had no desire to deal with her father’s schemes. But she knew for sure that she would do everything she could to keep him away from her friends.

* * *

Back at the Radio Tower, the expecting couple laid in bed, Alastor holding his sleeping angel. He was going over the events of the last few days. 

Had anyone told him that one day he would be there… Holding one he now realized was someone he had waited for a long time. His dear mother, as accepting as she was, had somewhat resigned herself to the fact that her son would never be in a relationship. But she did mention that she was worried about him being alone. For decades, Alastor had thought that he was okay, even better off alone. But now… holding this remarkable being he had grown to love… he couldn’t imagine being alone again.  _ Doubt I’ll ever be alone again _ he thought, gently stroking Angel’s belly. They had made him so strong. This is what he realized. At first, he had thought that maybe this whole family thing would make him weak. But he had unleashed powers even he didn’t know he had. Angel and their children were a motivator, not an anchor dragging him down. He had once been so afraid of this... He chuckled softly “What a fool I’ve been, right  _ mes chéris _ ?”. He looked over to the nightstand, more precisely to the radio. Using his powers, he turned it on and soon it was playing some jazz at a low volume. But it was enough for the magic to happen. Soon, beneath his hand, he could feel the babies moving and shifting. “Always in the mood to dance aren’t you?” he laughed ever so softly.

“Ya wouldn’t find it so funny if they were dancin’ inside of ya…” Angel breathed, slowly waking up.

“Sorry Angel… We woke you up?”

“Don’t be, I like when they dance, that’s how I know they’re okay. Beside, I’m glad you lot were havin’ a moment together! My dad ne’er really cared to...” Angel leaned into Alastor’ shoulder, snuggling him to hide his face.

In moments like those, Alastor never really knew what to say. So he just tightened his hold on Angel, hoping it would be enough. 

_ I’m not going anywhere Angel… I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say it before you believe me or if you ever will. But I’ll keep on saying it, even if it takes the rest of eternity. _


	11. The party

It was late morning, Alastor was in the house’s dining room, drinking his coffee while reading the papers. Angel had been sleeping later than usual these last few days, but between the pregnancy and healing his injuries… His body was using enormous amounts of energy so he was awake only a few hours a day. If it weren’t for Ophiuccus’s reassurances, Alastor would have been rather worried. But according to her, he was on the mend and his anemia almost under control. 

Alastor’s ears perked up, even before he could hear a knock on the door he knew someone was there. Strange, he didn’t expect anyone. He got up to answer. Opening the door, lo and behold, there was the King of Hell in person.

“Alastor! Good morning!” The Devil smiled at his host.

“Good morning your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure and honor of your presence?” Alastor said politely, his smile never wavering. But behind his gentlemanly mask, he was wary of the King. He could take on two overlords on his own, but the King of Hell? Not so much, not alone. 

“Well… you have made quite the carnage a week ago. You won’t deny it?”

“No. But you have never seemed to care much about skirmishes between overlords, why the sudden interest?” Alastor asked, allowing his guest inside and led him to sit in the living room. 

“This wasn’t just a “skirmish” as you so lightly put it.” The King cocked an eyebrow, accepting the cup of coffee one of Alastor’s voodoo shadows handed to him. 

“Perhaps, but it’s only a slightly bigger carnage then when I first arrived in Hell all those years ago!” The Radio Demon laughed. “But I am honored that my performance has attracted his majesty’s attention.” Alastor’s smile grew wider. 

“Don’t get smart with me bambi.” The King said, keeping up his smile as well but his tone gained an edge. “This was different. Last time it was for fun. This time you were enraged. What changed?”

“So this is the reason for your visit? But before I explain, pray tell, why do you care?”

“Measure your words and remember who you are talking to. But I can tell you that much. I want to know whether I must kill you or not to keep the balance of power. I want to know what triggered this.” Lucifer had decided that with someone like the deer demon, honesty was probably the best policy. The stag was cunning and trying to deceive him would be a waste of everyone’s time. 

Alastor took a minute to decide how to respond. He was no fool, he would not dare to defy the king himself. But it was essential he convinced Lucifer both that his actions were justified and that it would not happen again. At least, not without direct provocation. 

“If I recall some rumors I heard a while ago… when the Princess was born, a duke of the seventh circle tried to kill her? She was but an infant… a baby. He tried to kill your heiress. Your counterattack is said to have been… spectacular.”

The King’s smile almost dropped. His eye twitched before he collected himself.

“Indeed. Is there a connexion? Wait… you of all people… you’ve finally found yourself a mate?” Lucifer seemed actually surprised. 

“Yes. And our children are expected to be born in a few weeks. Valentino and Vox attempted to hurt them. I retaliated. Like you once did.”

_Clever boy…_ Lucifer thought. If this was true, he could hardly punish Alastor for doing what he did centuries ago to protect his daughter. Sure he and Charlotte have their disagreements but… he cared about her. He always did. 

“Can I know who your mate might be? Which exceptional sinner caught your eye?” 

“Forgive me your majesty, but no. Not yet. This is what I would like to tell you. But all you would have to do is walk upstairs and find out, I wouldn’t be able to stop you. So I suppose… It would be simpler to tell you anyway… it’s...”

“Don’t bother. As curious as I am, I know I will find out one way or another in due time. I have many faults, but I am a patient being. I will leave you for the time being, but do tell me when your mate gives birth. It is rare for an Overlord to have children and I wish to see how things will turn out.” The King said as he got up. “Thank you for your hospitality Radio Demon, I’ll be on my way. See you round’.” Lucifer said before disappearing in a flash of light. 

Alastor leaned back, sighing in relief. This had gone better than expected. 

* * *

“Come on Smiles! Let Cherri come by! It’s been two bloody weeks now…” Angel anything but pouted. Even though he couldn’t get around much due to his still healing leg, most of his injuries were almost all healed up. And he had more energy these last few days so he was getting antsy. “Beside, I wanna see her at least once before…” 

“The extermination?” Alastor completed. Indeed, the dreaded day would be in two weeks. And no matter how strong or crafty or well-hidden you may be, there always was a chance that something would go wrong and your head would end up on an Exterminator’s spear. 

“Yeah… I wanna see em’ before… they all know the drill and got good hidin’ places but… just in case…” Angel said softly, holding his dear pet piglet for comfort. Alastor understood, he wanted to see them too. He knew this was probably his buck instincts kicking in a bit too hard, wanting to keep his mate safe and away from anything that might hurt or upset him. It was especially the “upsetting” part he was worried about, since emotional distress and stress were the most likely to trigger an early labor. But, it would upset Angel much more to not see his friends. Alastor had gone to the Hotel once or twice to keep in touch but Angel had been cooped up inside for two weeks.

“Alright then, how about we invite Hazin's staff and Cherri tomorrow? They’ve all been worried about you, Niffty especially.”

“Why’s that?”

“She regrets leaving you alone that day, I told her that against Vox there’s nothing she could have done but still… Seeing you would probably lift her spirit along with yours!” Alastor chirped, his instincts could go to Hell, inviting everyone would do them all some good.

“Thank ya! Ain’t that great Nuggs? We’re gonna see auntie Cherri and the whole gang!” The spider giggled at his pet pig. Alastor smiled at seeing his love happy but something was nagging at his heart in Angel’s phrasing.

“Don’t thank me Angel… you don’t need anyone’s permission to see whoever you want to see and certainly not mine.” The last thing the deer wanted was to be compared to Valentino in _any_ way. 

“There’s a difference between bein’ controlling and (over)protective _caro_ … But yer right… I still got some old habits to work out…” 

“And I’ll try to tone down the protectiveness a bit. Deal?” Alastor leaned down to an inch close to Angel’s face. The spider reached up a bit to kiss him.

“Deal!” Angel’s airy laugh ringing in the air, the sweetest sound Alastor had ever heard. 

* * *

“Damn your place is neat Al!” Cherri whistled. Indeed, compared to her place, the Radio Tower was quite regal. Alastor’s house stood away from the city, in a bayou of Alastor’s own design and creation. The house looked like a New Orlean victorian mansion. The tower itself, and its infamous basement/torture chamber stood behind the house’s backyard. It was a rather big place, but the interior was simple, comfortable and practical. Due to Alastor’s warding spells, the place was nearly impossible to find and access unless the master of the place allowed you to. A demon much mightier than him, like the King, could get there without an invitation. But aside from that, despite lacking great protective walls, Alastor’s domain was impossible to enter. 

Alastor had invited Cherri, Charlie, Vaggie and Husk for the afternoon. Niffty as well of course but he asked her to show up earlier to help him prepare this little get together. She was more than happy to, and she went to see Angel and tried to apologize. The spider was quick to hug her and say there was no need. 

Everyone (even Husk though he pretended not to care) was happy to see Angel. The spider was sitting up on the couch, his still mending leg laid in the most comfortable way possible. Alastor had manifested another couch and more chairs to accommodate the number of guests. Never did he have so many people inside his house before. And… despite his initial discomfort to have that many people in what was supposed to be his and Angel’s safe place, he was taking a liking to it. 

“Hi Angel! Oh my God I can hardly get my arms around you anymore! How are you doing?” Charlie laughed as she hugged the spider. Angel didn’t even cringe at the comment about the size of his stomach. He knew she meant it as a compliment. But Alastor gave the Princess a quick side look nevertheless. 

“Much better! I’m so glad to see y’all! How’s the Hotel? Vox kinda did a number on the place didn’t he?”

“Yeah but it’s all repaired now! And I used the winter garden’s reconstruction as a therapy of sorts! Having sinners do something constructive you see?”

“Good idea! Betcha yer gonna get the garden all pretty and green before winter ends!”

The afternoon went on, the atmosphere light and happy. The lunch (non-cannibal friendly food) was delicious and they all had a good time. Cherri filled Angel in about all sorts of news and gossip, Charlie and Vaggie talked with Alastor about the rest of the Hotel’s reconstruction plans. Husk tried to teach them how to play Texas hold 'em’ but the attempt ended up in total chaos and laughter. Nifty's mood was finally lifted, seeing that Angel was okay and tried to get the babies’ names out of the couple but they both refused to give in.

* * *

Once everyone had bid the pair goodbye and wished them good luck for the upcoming extermination (they tried their best to hide their worry so as to not upset Angel but it was hard) Alastor had gone to sit with Angel in the living room. The spider was munching happily on a surviving muffin. “It sure was nice! I hope everything goes well when… ya know.” 

“Indeed, but I’m not worried _ma biche_ , we’ve all been through it more than once.” The deer tried to reassure his angel, knowing words would probably not be enough. Though… he could get Angel’s mind off it for a little while. The doctor had made no objections against it, as long as they kept it gentle. “I'll run you a nice warm bubble bath and who knows? I might even join you _mon amour_ …” Alastor purred in Angel’s ear as he lifted him off the couch bridal style. The spider demon blushed before giving his mate a mischievous smile.

“I thought ya didn’t like baths?” Angel said in a sultry tone.

“I like them with you!” The Radio Demon answered, in voice low and seductive. Yes, he would get his mate all happy and relaxed alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the NSFW bath scene in next chapter! :) Not essential to the story but it could always be fun!


	12. Bonus Chapter - Of bubbles and romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning, but that's what y'all came for right?
> 
> Fluffy and mushy sex and cute talk, but you know my style by now! Enjoy!

Angel let himself slide in the warm water of the bath, his nose filled with the scent of the perfumed bubbles. The bath was a rather large one, even as tall as he was, Angel could lie in it very comfortably without issues and it was big enough for two. The spider suspected that Alastor, considering his lack of interest for baths, had made the arrangement for him. Which would get Angel giggling like a schoolgirl at the thought. Being the considerate and gentle lover he was, it was easy to forget sometimes what he was. A powerful overlord doubled with a cannibalistic serial-killer. But to Angel, it didn’t matter. After all, he was a mafia born and raised boy, used to killing and massacres of all kinds. He didn’t judge. If anything, it made Alastor’s gentler side all the more precious to him.

The room was lit with some candles, making the atmosphere all the more relaxing. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Angel relaxed in the warmth and comfort of the moment. A few minutes later, he heard his lover’s steps, walking in the bathroom and he kept his eyes close as the deer joined him in the bath. Even now, he knew that being naked, even in front of his boyfriend, was something that would still make Alastor a bit uncomfortable. So the spider waited for him to be settled before opening his eyes. Sitting across from him, the deer demon didn’t seem uneasy at all, huge progress in their intimacy over the months. If anything, he was relaxed and happy as well, just enjoying this quiet moment with his angel. If Angel had answered in a flirtatious way to Alastor’s proposition to a bath together, the spider didn’t expect it to go further than that. Of course, he would always love some playtime with his boyfriend but if there was one thing he never wanted to do was making Alastor feel forced to do something he didn’t truly want. Angel had been forced enough himself over his time with Valentino… he didn’t want to inflict that on his lover, ever. 

But… tonight Alastor was in a daring and affectionate mood, as Angel would soon find out.

Although he respected Alastor’s boundaries greatly, that didn’t stop Angel from openly ogling his boyfriend when they were alone. He may be thin but he had some well-toned muscles, in this light his skin looked more tan than grey and boy were those scars hot! Covering his torso and arms, the scars of his death ran across his body in ragged pale lines, like tattoos. Angel then noticed that his scarlet eyes were glowing softly, something that spoke either danger or…

The deer demon too was contemplating his beautiful partner. Those wide fuschia eyes, shining like spinel gems. That soft white fur, almost silky like… and it may be in Alastor’s head but it felt even softer and looked shinier with the pregnancy. Well, they did say being pregnant made women “glow” so… maybe it wasn’t just in his head. Those delicate hands, so gentle and affectionate. And while Angel disliked his feet, Alastor found them to be absolutely adorable! Those little cloven clawed toes were one of the cutest things the deer had laid his eyes upon in life or death. 

Alastor extended his leg a bit, as to ever so gently lay it against Angel’s side to get his attention “How do you feel _ma biche_?”

“Very good… it’s been awhile since I’ve taken a bath like that… or had a moment like this with ya…” The spider said softly, running a hand on his lover’s leg beneath the water, feeling the old scars that covered it as well.

“You know, I could make this even better for you?” the deer said in a low tone, inching closer to his lover. His glowing eyes were a bit brighter, a look that spoke some fun for Angel.

“Careful casanova, last time ya gave me that look I got in trouble!” Angel laughed, pointing to his round midsection. 

“Do you regret it?” The deer cocked an eyebrow but his amused smile didn’t falter. 

“Never.” Angel assured him with a warm smile. “Sides’ it ain’t like ya can knock me up again so… what did ya have in mind?” his smile turning smug and seductive. 

“I did some research and there’s a little something I would like to try, that along with a wager.” The deer got a bit closer, now kneeling in front of Angel, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he dug his claws in a little. 

“Wait. The ace made research on sex? Who are ya and what have ya done with my boyfriend?!” Angel laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Alastor's confident look wavering a little “I’m sorry _mi amore_ … Tell me, what’s this wager of yours? Ya got my full attention.” The spider said in a reassuring tone, his lower set of hands coming to hold his boyfriend’s. Alastor steadied himself again and leaned forward to kiss his angel. The kiss quickly grew steamy and passionate. The deer ran his hands on Angel’s side, grabbing his thighs and caressing them under the water before coming up to hold his knees. But before he got Angel to make those sweet sounds he loved so much, Alastor backed away, leaving his lover panting, his eyes full of lust and hungry for more.

“My wager is this, which will hold out the longest? Your will to resist me, or my breath?” Alastor winked at him.

“Wait… what?” Before Angel could ask anymore questions, his lover spread his legs and dived underwater. 

Then Angel understood Alastor’s wager. 

“ _Oh fuck… damnit babe…_ ” Angel’s head rolled back as he gripped the side of the tub with his upper set of hands, and he tried to reach Alastor with the lower one but his belly kind of got in the way. This was a treat indeed. He hadn’t understood Alastor’s idea at first, not expecting him to be so daring but he sure wasn’t going to complain now!

He could feel Alastor lapping at his clit, eating him out. The deer was being mindful of his sharp teeth but he would nip a bit at the tender velvety folds. His ears could pick on Angel’s moans and pants of pleasure, even while underwater. The spider had become very sensitive over the last few months so Alastor was pretty sure he could get his mate to cum before he ran out of air. Especially since he had worked him up some before getting to the main action.

“ _Al… ah ah… Oh god this feels sooo good!_ ” Angel moaned, his hips buckling upward to meet his lover’s motion. Damn, he never expected this. And as much as he wanted to win their little wager, he knew that Alastor hated to lose and there was little chance he would be able to resist him for long. With each stroke of the buck’s tongue, he felt himself losing more and more control over his body, giving in to his lover’s ministrations. His moans became louder, his breathing a needy panting. It had been awhile since last time, he wouldn’t hold out for long. And this was a wager he didn’t mind losing.

“ _Ah! Oh fuck! Non posso più tenere indietro! Ti amo, ti amo tanto! AH! Alastor!”_ Angel screamed his love’s name as one hell of a powerful orgasm claimed him. He rode it for a solid 20 seconds before he fell back against the edge of the tub, trying to catch his breath. Alastor emerged from underwater, a smug grin on his face. He went to Angel’s side, draping an arm over his mate’s shoulder.   
  
“Looks like I win, and with some time to spare!” The deer laughed, not even panting or sounding out of breath in any way. 

“Damn… babe… I had no idea ya could… I mean… that must be close to 5 minutes!” Angel panted, genuinely impressed.

“How you keep underestimating me _mon amour_ , really it hurts my feelings!” Alastor said mockingly, his prideful smile growing wider. 

“Oh don’t look so proud of yerself! It’s been a long time, and I’m super sensitive right now and ya took me by surprise! Otherwise I would have won!” The spider pouted jokingly. “Beside… I can’t even take care of myself in that way anymore… got too big…” Angel said softly, hands stroking his stomach gently. 

That was one of the downsides of being over 30 weeks pregnant with triplets. But no matter the negatives, he would never regret going through with it. Alastor’s hand came to rest on top of his, and the deer leaned down to kiss Angel on the shoulder.

“My dear beautiful angel…” Alastor whispered “You know, if you want some “help” in that department, I’d be happy to assist.” The deer looked up at him, his eyes still glowing a bit.

“What? Al… No…. I don’t want ya to feel… obliged to anythin’! Ya don’t have to…” 

“What if I want to? What if I want you to feel good? What if you being happy makes me happy? What if I love treating you?” 

“But… I mean… I know sex isn’t really yer cup of tea… so I…” Angel was struggling for words, his boyfriend was just set on keeping surprising him tonight. 

“Angel, trust that I know what I want. If you don’t… I’m not sure I’ll be able to trust myself…” the deer whispered, leaning his forehead against Angel’s. Only with his love did allow himself to look even remotely weak, but he knew this was important for Angel. And it touched him deeply that his lover was so concerned with his comfort. 

“Alright… I trust ya.” Angel replied with a smile, giving him a little kiss on the nose.

“And beside… I’m at least 50% responsible for your current predicament so… I want to do my part!” The deer laughed again. 

“More like 60%...” Angel said with glint in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“The first time we did it here… Also the first time it was actually ya who started it, I’m pretty sure that’s the night this lil’ miracle happened…” The spider tightened his hold on Alastor’s hand over his swollen abdomen. “So yeah, since ya started it, you're 60% responsible!” Angel laughed at his mate’s confused expression. But that quickly changed for a downright proud one.

“Is that so? Maybe not so little anymore... but beautiful and amazing nevertheless! I’m glad I can take most of the credits!”

“I said ya were 60% **responsible** , not that ya deserved any credits ya handsome dumbass! I’m doin’ all the work!” Angel laughed, leaning into his boyfriend’s embrace. Alastor laughed along with his mate, not offended in the slightest. After all, Angel _was_ doing all the work. And he would make sure to always let his love know how thankful he was for this incredible gift.

“Want a back rub before we go to bed _chéri_?” 

“Keep talkin’ like that and I’m gonna marry ya!” 

_Oh but that’s what I'm hoping for Angel…_


	13. Birth - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime!

The two weeks preceding the extermination had flown by. Alastor had been rather busy, with putting up extra protective spells around the Radio Tower and one last hunt before the extermination. He tried his best to make it quick and efficient, renouncing his regular  _ modus operandi  _ for he wouldn’t leave Angel for long, knowing Vox was still lurking. The spider actually had to convince him to go out and get some fresh meat, and at that moment Angel was pretty sure the world had gone upside down. Having to persuade  _ Alastor  _ to go hunting? That was messed up even for Hell. 

Cherri had come by two other times, bringing Angel a few things he had left at the Hotel and simply to be with her bff. Those visits did much to reassure the spider, for his friend had prepared a rather good hiding place where she could get her weaponry ready for the certain turf war that would occur right after. He was a bit sad he wouldn’t get to be a part of that action but… there was some action around the corner for him and Alastor as well. Just a different kind. 

On the other hand, Alastor was growing increasingly anxious by the day. They were getting closer to the deadline Ophiuccus had given them. Because of the damage Vox and Valentino had caused his body, Angel could give birth any day now. He managed not to let it show so Angel wouldn’t get anxious as well. But the deer knew what it meant… chances their children wouldn’t be healthy, underdeveloped or at worst… stillborn. Angel would be crushed and, as much he hated admitting weakness, Alastor would be as well. But, there was no use for regrets now. They would face the outcome together, no matter what it may be.

Now was the night before the extermination, or rather, it would start at midnight. Angel was sleeping, lying on his side because now it was the only comfortable position for him to sleep in, his head resting in Alastor’s lap. The deer demon sat up, wide awake. He never needed much sleep so this was a recurring occurrence but tonight, he had a reason not to. He kept carding his hand through Angel’s hair, to appease both of them, and would look at the clock every now and then. 

_ 11:35 pm. Only 25 minutes…  _ Alastor sighed. He had survived about 86 of those yet never had he been so afraid of the next 24 hours. Now that he had something to protect. He was ready to take on an Exterminator to protect his family, no matter how slim the odds of a victory. But if more than one were to sense Angel and their children growing inside him… It would be a bloodbath. 

_ Lovers ever run before the clock…  _

“Good morning Angel!” Alastor happily greeted his mate, seemingly unfazed by the carnage happening outside. Angel could walk now, his leg healed up enough although he was being super careful with the stairs. The spider had just walked into the kitchen, smelling eggs, bacon and coffee. 

But the coffee wasn’t for him sadly… He’d just have to settle for the super healthy fruit smoothie his boyfriend insisted he drank every morning. To Alastor’s credit, he did his best to vary the flavors and it did taste very good. Angel just missed coffee and many other not-so-healthy foods. But, it was for a greater good Angel just repeated himself. 

“Good morning Smiles, smells good, did ya get up early?”   
  


“More like you got up late dear” Alastor pointed toward the clock, 9:47 am it read. 

“Damn… sorry… hope ya didn’t wait for me to get up to eat…” Angel said as he sat down to the kitchen’s table. 

“Yes I did have something, but I’d still like to sit and have my coffee with you  _ mon ange _ !” Alastor said sweetly, as he brought Angel a plate, his healthy fruit drink and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Ya sure are in a good mood this morning…”

“Why wouldn’t I? After all, it’s always a thrill to wait and see who survived and more importantly who  _ didn’t.  _ Hopefully they’ll get Vox! Would spare me the trouble of hunting him down…”

“Right…” Angel wasn’t sure how to react to his boyfriend’s overly cheerful mood. But if this was how he wanted to face the Extermination… so be it. Angel turned his attention to his breakfast but he wasn’t feeling that hungry, his stomach tied in a knot and for once it wasn’t because of Valentino’s conditioning. He was worried about everyone. But for the next 14 hours there was nothing anyone could do. But he did his best to finish his plate nevertheless. His uneasiness didn’t escape Alastor, and the deer actually had something planned to help Angel keep the dark thoughts a bit at bay.

“Come with me Angel, there’s something I’d like to show you!” Alastor extended a hand to his mate, helping him up. The spider was unsure but followed without question. Walking into the living room, Angel had a shock,  _ no way _ Alastor did that.

“A television? Al, sweetie, are ya ok? Did ya hit yer head or somethin’?” The spider was genuinely worried, this couldn’t be his boyfriend.

“I am fine Angel, it’s not connected to Vox’s network, I got this so you could watch movies!” The deer laughed. Sure he wasn’t thrilled with having this device in his house but… this was Angel’s as well now. Their  _ home _ . 

Like he had said, this television was meant to watch movies and was apart from Vox’s monopoly over the TV network. Besides, Alastor was not opposed to the seventh art, he did enjoy picture shows! Just… nothing past the 1960s. He still had his standards. 

“Come darling, I’ve got a little film collection, take your pick and we’ll watch it together!” 

Angel looked through the movies Alastor had assembled and settled on “The good, the bad and the ugly”. American desert setting and an italian director, a classic western. Alastor had never seen it and since they both liked historical fiction novels, Angel thought this would be the perfect movie choice. 

They settled on the couch, among pillows and blankets, snuggled up together to watch the movie. It felt so good and… normal. Angel almost managed to forget all about the carnage happening outside and his worries, while his mate held him close. The Radio Demon actually enjoyed the movie a lot! He had to admit, the scenery and the music were great and maybe, just maybe, he had been missing out on something. By the time the credits rolled, Alastor was feeling a bit peckish.

“I’ll go get us some lunch, anything you fancy?” 

“You made breakfast  _ caro _ , let me take care of lunch!” Angel tried to get up but Alastor held him down, grabbing his shoulders.

“Your leg is not totally healed yet, you can’t stay on your feet for long, it’s alright dear… I don’t mind.” 

“I mind that ya do all the work around the house! Let me do some stuff! Ya said ya would tone down the overprotectiveness!” The spider tried to get up again but Alastor stopped him, this time wrapping his arms around his chest which was surprisingly painful.

“Ouch!” Angel yelped in pain.

“I’m sorry Angel! Are you alright?” 

“Yeah… I don’t know… my chest is kinda aching… But it’s passing already!” Angel quickly reassured his boyfriend, the pain was indeed just a flash. But strange nonetheless. 

“Ok… you stay here, I’ll make us lunch, no discussion! And tell me if you feel any pain again!” Alastor said a bit sternly before going to the kitchen. 

Angel sighed before going through the rest of Alastor’s movie collection, after all there wasn’t much else to do. He picked “ _ Les Misérables _ ” , the 1935 adaptation of the book. He lied down on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to call him to eat. Hands coming to rest on his belly, he spoke softly.

“Ya guys better get ready… yer dad probably won’t let ya outta the house before yer 20…” he said with a small laugh. Suddenly, he felt pain again. 

This time, it came from his lower midsection, and it felt awfully familiar.  _ Oh no. Please no…  _ Angel thought, struggling to sit and get up. Then, he heard a splashing sound and felt wet, looking down Angel realized… the water just broke. 

_ Fuck.  _ But Angel couldn’t bring himself to shout for Alastor, they couldn’t make too much noise right now…  _ Damnit lil’ ones… ya really picked the perfect birthday…  _ He said, as he felt the constricting pain again, like someone was squeezing his insides. Angel leaned on the couch’s armrest, trying to breathe through the contraction. 

Alastor was coming back to get his boyfriend for lunch when something hit his delicate deer nose, a scent akin to blood but a bit different… Walking in the living room, he saw Angel, a hand leaning on the couch, others holding his stomach and breathing heavily.

“Angel? What’s going on?” he rushed to his angel’s side.

“Smiles… I think… I think I’m in labor...

* * *

_ Bordel de merde! Putain de saloperie!  _ Alastor mentally cursed as he rushed to get all the supplies that would come in handy for the next couple hours.  _ Vox… fils de pute!  _ He kept on cursing his nemesis. This was his fault, him and his goddamn electric-based powers!  _ If my kids don’t make it… there’s nowhere that bastard can hide, be it in Hell, Earth or Heaven I WILL DISEMBOWEL HIM _ . 

Seeing the water he had set to warm was close to boiling, he took a second to breathe. He had to keep his emotions under control. For Angel’s sake. For their children sake. Killing Vox could wait, his  _ family  _ couldn’t. Having somewhat calmed down, he went back to the living room. Angel was kneeling on the ground, one hand gripping an arm of the sofa while his lower set was holding his stomach, his breathing a heavy pant. 

“Angel?” Alastor knelt before his lover after putting down the water and towels. He gently put a hand on the side of the spider’s face, getting Angel to look at him. 

“It’s okay babe, just a bad… just a bad one...” Angel breathed quietly and forced himself to smile at his boyfriend, trying to reassure him. But damn those contractions… never had he wanted both to thank and apologize to his mom so badly. The pain rippling through him was unbelievably intense. Yet, he kept as silent and quiet as possible. The Exterminators were attracted by large numbers of demons, magic energy and noises, so being away from the city as they were provided a relative safety but Angel didn’t want to attract their attention. If he were to scream, to make too much noise… No. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if one or more Exterminators were attracted to the Radio Tower by the birth. 

“Here, you have to stay hydrated…” Alastor brought a glass of water to Angel’s lips. The spider mouthed a “thanks” before swallowing a few mouthfuls. 

“Dear… I know this is less than ideal…”

“No kiddin’... Really no way to get the doc here?”

“Using too much of my powers, like teleporting someone, would attract  _ them _ …” Alastor clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood, practically all his powers were useless right now. To use too much magic was like lighting a beacon and yelling at the exterminators “Come and get me!”. 

“Alright then I guess we're doin’ dis the ol’ fashioned way then! Just the way ya like it Smiles!” Angel chuckled. 

The Radio Demon smiled nervously at his mate. In all honesty, he wouldn’t say no to some modern marvels right now. 

But… Angel had the right idea given the circumstances. “You’re right dear. We’re doing this like back then with my grandma!”

Angel blinked at that statement. “What are ya on bout’?”

“I was raised by my mother and my grandmother. My grandma, she was some kind of healer, and a midwife! I was there more than once when she was helping one of the women of the nearby plantations…” Alastor smiled at the memory. Sure witnessing that was… something for a young boy. But… it was “all hands on deck” back then. Even if they weren’t slaves anymore, doesn’t mean his people, those working in the plantations especially, had much professional medical help. So nobody was surprised to see the healer’s grandson lending a hand in the process.

“Really? I mean... I knew bout’ ya growing up with just yer ma... but that healer thin’? Wow Al, yer just… full of surprises…” Angel breathed, as another contraction started. He clenched his jaw to hold back any sound louder than a whimper. “So… ya sorta know what yer doin?” Angel looked at his lover, eyes filled with pain and fear, yet with love, trust and hope as well all at the same time. 

“Yes. It’s been a while, I won’t lie to you, but yes. I’ve seen it all before.” He held Angel’s face with both hands, gently kissing his sweat-covered forehead. “I know you’re scared. The babies aren’t full term and we’re on our own. But we’re together. You can do this  _ ma biche _ , I’ll be by your side the whole time. You’re not alone.” This was more than a statement, it was a promise. 

“Alright, I trust ya… let’s do this. We’ll have a cool story to tell the brats later!” the spider laughed softly, leaning his forehead against Alastor’s. 

It was 6 hours later. Angel was sitting on the floor, his back leaned on the sofa’s edge, a few pillows behind his back and a blanket beneath him. They had thought to move him up to the bedroom but getting up the stairs simply looked too monumental a task for Angel at the moment. That and the fact that there were a lot of tall windows upstairs. The idea was to stay hidden as much as possible, so they decided it was better to stay in the more secluded living room. 

Angel was  _ exhausted _ . Contractions after contractions have washed over him in the last few hours. The pain had drained him… he really didn’t know how the Hell he was going to muster the strength to push out one baby, nevermind  _ three _ . Those kids had to come out ASAP. 

“Alastor… I… I can’t do this... anymore…” the spider demon breathed heavily. His fur was drenched with sweat, his whole body shaking with exhaustion. 

“You can do it Angel. I’m sure it won’t be long now.” Alastor’s tone was sure and firm as he applied a cold compress to Angel’s forehead. But in truth he was terrified. It had been 6 hours and Angel hadn’t been able to start pushing yet. This was getting very worrisome. But labor could take more than 12 hours… Even with the knowledge and help from his prior experiences, Alastor was still no doctor. He just had to hope their instincts were right. And that they were right to follow them.

It was another hour and a half before Angel felt something change. This contraction was different. Now he felt like he could start pushing. Actually his whole body was  _ screaming  _ at him to push. 

“Al… babe I think it’s time now.”

“Are you sure?” the deer demon’s ears perked up in anticipation.    
  
“YES I’m pretty fuckin’ sure!” Angel snapped back before bearing down, gathering his strength to try and bring their babies into the world. 

Not caring for a second about the mess of blood and birthing fluids under them, Alastor moved from his spot at Angel’s side and went to kneel before Angel’s spread legs. Okay… that was a nasty and painful view. He knew he couldn’t even begin to fathom how much pain Angel was in. Yet the spider hadn’t screamed, in fact he had hardly made any sound.  _ You will never cease to impress me Angel…  _ the deer thought in genuine admiration. “Give it all you got!”

“God fuckin’ damnit!’ Angel said between gritted teeth. But he did give it all he had. After 6 hard pushes, Alastor caught their first born in his waiting arms. “It’s a girl Angel, our first one’s a girl!” The deer demon said softly but with so much joy in his voice. For a second they felt unbelievable happiness. Replaced by horror the next one.

The baby wasn’t making any sound. 


	14. Birth - Part 2

_ The baby wasn’t making any sound.  _

“Al… oh no… she… is she?” 

Alastor took up a sterile knife to cut off the umbilical cord and then brought his ear to the little one’s chest. He had no words to express how relieved he was. Her little heart was beating strong and steady and she was breathing alright. She was so tiny, shorter than his forearm she fitted in his hand… Her skin was a very pale gray, paler than his own. She had a little deer tail and two puffy deer ears emerging from her hair just like him. But hers were all white with pink at the edges. She may be quiet, but she was moving her little arms and legs about and her ears were twitching. 

“She’s okay, she’s alright don’t worry. She’s a little doe Angel… a deer demon. A little fawn… Fawns are very silent when born… it’s a survival mechanism. 

A quiet birth as to not attract predators…” He said softly, holding his little girl close to his chest as he grabbed a soft blanket to wrap her in. 

“Oh thank God!” Angel cried, both in joy and relief. And the view of his mate holding their daughter so gently and lovingly made him cry even more. But he was quickly reminded this was far from over as a contraction took hold of him once more. “Shit… one down, two more to go…” But finally seeing one of their children had given him a second wind. With renewed determination, he looked at Alastor and nodded “Take care of her, I’ll get her siblings out…” 

The Radio Demon’s transe was broken. His mate still needed him. A few hours ago, he had made a little nest of warm blankets using a wide basket. If their other kids were about the same size as their older sister, this would be perfect. He gently laid their daughter inside, tucking her in and whispered “Don’t you worry  _ ma petite chérie _ , you shan’t be alone for long…” Before kissing her forehead. His shadow emerged suddenly to wrap itself around the makeshift bed, watching the little girl closely. Knowing she was safe and under good guard, he then turned his attention to Angel. Indeed, this was far from over. 

The spider demon beared down again, using each contraction to the maximum. And about 10 minutes later, with only four pushes this time, their second child was born. This one didn’t give their parents a heart attack for they cried, a very human baby-like cry. 

“Another girl Angel, we have two little girls! This one’s got some strong lungs!” Alastor said excitedly. This one was an interesting mix of him and Angel. Her air seemed red and black just like his and her skin was pale gray like her sister. Unlike her big sister who’s eyes were yet to open, her eyes were opening already. They were just like Angel’s. Pink, mismatched and beautiful. She also had three pink marks under each eye like Angel. But she had no deer-like features nor extra limbs. If anything, she looked human more than anything compared to her sister or her parents.

“There there  _ petit ange _ , everything’s alright… shh” He again was quick to bundle up his child and began to rock her to calm her down. And she did, settling down on her father’s chest. With the same attention and care, he laid her down next to her sister. The two babies were soon huddling close, seeking warmth and comfort in each other. “ _ Elles sont magnifiques mon amour… magnifiques… _ ” Alastor said softly, forgetting as he often did that Angel probably didn’t know enough french to understand but the spider knew right away what his mate meant. He was kind of jealous of Alastor right now, Only he had gotten the chance to really look at their children and hold them. 

_ There’ll be plenty of time later… right now ya gotta focus! Get the last one out!  _ Angel scolded himself. It was almost over. Just one more time. Unlike any other time in his life or after-life, now he had a good reason to bear the pain. A reason to push through. And he would. Gathering all his remaining strength, he got ready to bring their last child out into the world. 

When the next contraction hit, Angel tried to push but… something was wrong. It felt very very wrong. This push was more painful than any of the others and felt… useless? 

“Al… somethin’… something’s not right…” Angel said between heavy breaths. 

“What is it Angel?” Despite keeping up his smile, the fear in his voice did not escape the spider.

“I don’t know… I tried to push but… I can’t feel the baby shift or move like the others… and it hurts… it hurts way worse…” 

"Hold on.” The deer demon brought his ear to Angel’s abdomen to listen, and then with his hands he prodded the spider’s midsection trying to feel where their baby was. “Angel, I think they are not in the right position… feels like they’re… lying sideways or something like that...” Since Angel wasn’t full term, it was to be expected the babies would not necessarily be in the right position. They’d been very lucky with the first two. 

“What… what can we do?” 

“It was a long time ago but… I’ve seen my grandma turn a baby a few times. I’ll give it a try and if this doesn’t work…” He really didn’t want to think about the alternative. 

“It’s okay love. Do whatever... ya think is best... to get em’ out. I trust ya...” Angel was obviously in a lot more pain and running out of strength. Alastor would have to work fast. But the faith in the spider’s eyes was unwavering. 

“Brace yourself Angel, this probably won’t feel nice.” The deer demon hated bringing pain to his beloved but… there were no other options. Well, no options he remotely wanted to consider. And this would be much less painful than trying to cut the baby out. Setting his hands on Angel’s belly, where he felt the baby was, he applied a little force. Push by push he managed to get the baby shifting. Angel brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his scream. This was very painful. 

“I’m sorry  _ chéri _ … But I think I almost got them in the right position. Now that the other two are out, there’s more space for that one to stretch and move about…” Alastor tried to lighten the mood, if only to get Angel to relax a bit. After a few more little pushes, Alastor prodded again and as far as he could tell, the baby was aligned. 

“Okay Angel, I think you can try again now.”  _ I do not know if there’s anyone who would bother to answer the prayer of someone like me but please… Help us, help Angel. Help this baby. This child is innocent, sinless. Help them.  _ The Radio Demon wholeheartedly prayed, perhaps for the first time ever. “Take my hand Angel, break it if you want!” 

Angel nodded at him, took a hold of his hand and as soon as the next contraction hit, he pushed again with all his might. He felt a definite shift inside. “Ya did it Smiles, I can... feel the baby moving this time…” Angel smiled at the deer. Alastor let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Things were moving along again. Angel was panting heavily, obviously beyond worn out but the spider was more than ready to do anything he had to so they would finally have all their children. It took another 15 minutes but after one last hard push, Alastor managed to grab their last baby and get them out into the world. 

“And another girl Angel! We have three beautiful little girls!” Their last one, just like her eldest sister, didn’t make much noise beside a few quiet whimpers. But she was no doe, she was definitely a spider demon. Her skin was pearly white, well probably was underneath the blood and birthing fluids. Her hair is light pink with a few darker spots in it. She had at the base of her neck a heart-shaped marking, much smaller than Angel’s but about the same color. She also had some pink markings on her four arms, stripes like Angel. And… she had Angel’s feet. She opened her eyes, even more so than her immediate older sister. Alastor was surprised when he saw that while her eyes had a yellow sclera like Angel’s right eye, the irises were scarlet red just like his. Also she only had two, despite being a spider demon. 

This time, after bundling her up, Alastor handed her to Angel who eagerly took her. For the first time, he got to take a good look at his babies. Alastor sighed happily, looking over at the little bed which held his other children. The other two were fast asleep. He gently brought the basket over so Angel could see them. 

And then, they heard outside a noise like a distant explosion. Like… fireworks? Alastor got up to open the curtains and in the distance, a beautiful firework was shining above the city. Charlie’s firework. The extermination was over. They had made it through. Alastor rushed back to his family, a wide and true smile on his face. 

Using his extra arms, Angel had managed to find a way to hold all three babies. He was looking at them, his tired eyes filled with love and relief. They finally had their children. Alastor went to sit by Angel’s side, putting an arm around his shoulders, his other hand coming to softly caress their babies heads. 

“Ya okay with three girls Alastor? I mean, were ya hopin’ for a boy?” Angel asked softly, a hint of concern in his voice. He hadn’t cared for a second about the babies being boys or girls or maybe some of both. But what of Alastor?

“I’m perfectly fine with the outcome  _ mon amour _ , I never cared what gender our babies would be. As long as they’re healthy, the rest doesn’t matter.” the deer demon answered without hesitation, never taking his eyes off his children. He was over the moon. His children, his three beautiful little princesses. Being premature they were small, tiny little things. But his sensitive deer ears could hear their hearts all beating steadily and they were having no trouble breathing on their own. They were small but strong and healthy, that was all that was truly relevant for Alastor.

Relieved by that answer, Angel took a look at his lover’s face and could already tell that these three had their dad wrapped around their finger. In fact, Angel wasn’t sure he had ever seen such an expression on Alastor’s face. His smile was… unlike any smile. Pure, genuine, absolute happiness. It was wide yet soft and full of light. And Angel could have sworn he saw some tears in the eyes of the infamous badass Radio Demon, but chose not to comment.

“Darling… you did such a good job, the whole way through… They’re magnificent!” 

“Aw, ya deserve some of the credits too! At least for their good looks!” Angel winked at his mate. “Seriously though… thank ya for keeping your cool like that the whole time… It really helped me. I love ya…  _ mio cervo _ . But afta’ this, we’re not havin’ sex for a whole year. ” The spider yawned, his fatigue catching up to him. 

“Fair enough!” The deer laughed. “Alright, let’s get the four of you washed up and in bed, you’re exhausted. Don’t worry, I’ll watch over them…” Alastor said lovingly. 

“I’m not worried for one second babe” Angel sighed, leaning his head on Alastor’s shoulder as the deer went to pick him up bridal style while he held their daughters. A nice warm bath before bed did sound nice.

But after the scare Angel had involuntarily given him a few weeks ago, no way was Alastor going to sleep for the next 24 hours. Not until he had everything in place to protect them. Despite his own tiredness, he didn’t care if he never slept again. This time, he would keep his family safe.

His mate and his little girls… his angels.


	15. Check up

Angel woke up a few hours later, feeling still in pain and tired but happy. He was greeted by his boyfriend, the deer was sat in an armchair by the bed, a hand on the crib which held their still sleeping baby girls. 

“Good morning  _ ma biche _ , how are you feeling?”

“Achy and exhausted still… but I’ve never been happier than now…” Angel sighed as he sat up. His chest was particularly painful, although not as much as his lower midsection. At that moment, their eldest daughter started to make distressed whimpers, not actual crying but she was upset about something. Alastor reached to hold and soothe her.

“There there  _ ma petite chérie _ , everything’s alright…” But her father’s appeasing words didn’t do much to calm her. Angel then understood, call it instinct or intuition, but he just knew what to do.

“Give her to me Al, I think I know what’s wrong.” The deer nodded and handed over their child to her “mother”. Angel held her with the lower set of hands, pulled down his loose t-shirt to expose his chest and shifted her to his upper set. The little doe nosed through the fur before latching on to a hidden nipple and started to drink hungrily. Well, that explained the aching pain in his chest. Alastor was just gawking. 

“Angel you… What? You can breastfeed them?”

“I’m trans remember? Still a woman, biologically I mean. Never felt comfortable as one but right now… For once I find it at the very least... useful. That’s about as good as it’s gonna get though!” Angel laughed softly, admiring their little one. She was about done, no doubt her little sisters were hungry as well. He still loathed being born a female but this body had given him three beautiful babies so… maybe it wasn’t all bad… He looked up to see that Alastor’s expression had shifted to a soft and… slightly amused smile?

“So your chest did get a bit bigger…” the Radio Demon mused out loud.

“Ya noticed? Like what ya see?” Angel teased the deer, who blushed madly.

“I’m just… observing. And please refrain from saying things like that while you're feeding our children please!” Still oldschool as ever, but Angel wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Prude. Wanna burp her?” Angel asked, allowing Alastor to take the baby. Despite being a single child, Alastor had grown up in a closely knit together community so he was no stranger to taking care of babies. Never liked it before though. But those children were his, so now it felt right and good to take care of them. 

“Angel, we still need to name them… are we sticking to the names we chose?” Alastor asked as he handed their second born to Angel. The first one was asleep once more in the crib while the deer held their youngest one. 

“Yep! But which one gets which?” the spider questioned. Looking down to the middle child in his arms, especially her scarlet hair, he said “No doubt, she is Rosa!” 

“Indeed... “ Alastor agreed, looking at their sleeping eldest in the crib he said “I think our eldest daughter is meant to be  Arcángela. ” 

“ Yes! Which means you are Blanche! Perfect! And each suits them perfect!” Angel chirped happily, smiling at the youngest baby sleeping in her father’s arms. By the time Rosa was done eating, Blanche was awake as well. But when Angel tried to feed her, the little spider demon coughed up the little milk she had tried to drink and refused to latch on again.

“Come on lil’ Blanche… What’s wrong  _ piccola ragno _ ?” Angel couldn’t see what was wrong, she was just refusing point blank. The spider gently put the tip of his finger in her mouth, to check if she had the reflex to suckle and despite lacking any teeth, she bit him. “Um… Blanche? What the hell?” 

“Language dear…” Alastor gently scolded, but he was worried too. “Maybe now’s the time to call Ophiucus? I wanted her to check up on you and the girls anyway…” 

“Yeah… good idea…” Angel said as he tried again to get Blanche to eat but the little spider was not having it. 

The serpentine doctor wasted no time rushing to the Tower once she got Alastor’s summon, after all, hellborn children of an overlord are not born everyday and they were rather premature. Once she arrived, Alastor greeted her and led her to their room.

“Hello Angel, you look well! I gotta say, I’m impressed, it’s no small feat to birth three babies without help.”   
  


“I wasn’t alone doc! Alastor did a great job helpin’ me the whole way… Couldn’t have done it on my own!” Angel assured her, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. “Now doc… I think ya need to check on Blanche, she won’t eat… Her sisters were no trouble, I don’t know what’s wrong with her…” 

“Alright, we’ll begin with her. But I’m gonna examine the four of you, make sure that those little she-devils are alright but we also need to be sure you’re recovering as well.” The doctor then proceeded to examine Blanche but could not find anything wrong with her. She then checked up on the other two. “They’re just fine for premature babies! No trouble breathing on their own, that was my biggest concern. They’ll probably be a bit more sluggish and sleepy than most babies for the first few weeks but that’s normal. Although… I am concerned with this young lady. You said she latched on and tried to drink but coughed it up?” 

“Yeah… It’s like she just doesn’t like it or somethin’...” Angel said sadly.

Then a light seemed to appear in Alastor’s eyes.  _ What if...? _

“Wait with her Angel, I think I have an idea! I won’t be long!” Alastor said before disappearing into shadows. 

“Okay… do you know what he’s thinking about?” The snake demoness asked. 

“Nope… but if he’s got a plan I’m willing to try!” Angel answered, trusting his mate wholeheartedly. 

“Well… might as well examine you before he comes back.” Ophiucus said, taking Blanche off a slightly reluctant Angel to put her back in the crib with her sisters. The doctor was quick and gentle while examining Angel. Even if Alastor had toned it down, Ophiuccus had been around enough hellborns to know how demon fathers tend to be. Fiercely protective of their young and mate, especially in the first few weeks. She was amazed he actually left her alone with Angel and the babies but then again… she could see the moving shadows eyeing her every move. Ready to pounce and/or warn their master should she cause Angel any pain. “Everything seems to be in order Angel, you’re healing well. You’ll be out of bed in a day or two. But if you feel any prolonged pain, let me know alright?” 

“Yes mam’!” Angel assured her, but his attention was on the girls again already. They only waited a few more minutes before Alastor was back. He scanned Angel and the girls quickly with those deadly glowing crimson eyes, making sure no harm had come to them while he was away. He was holding something in his right hand, it looked like a baby bottle. But it wasn’t filled with milk… The deer approached the crib, gently lifting Blanche out of it to hold her with one arm. He then presented the bottle to her. Now Angel could see the bottle was filled with something that looked like blood!

“Al! Are ya mad!?” The spider shouted, how in Hell had the deer come to such a reasoning? 

“Wait Angel, look…” Indeed, this time Blanche latched on the bottle and was drinking hungrily. Before Angel’s bewildered eyes, the little spider drained the bottle quickly. She must have been famished! Letting go of the bottle, Blanche then emitted a cute baby “burp” before settling in her father’s arms, out like a light in seconds. 

“Babies like to sleep on a full tummy…” The doctor said in amusement, resisting the urge to caress the little girl’s soft pink hair, knowing her father would probably not approve and retaliate with claws and fangs.

“Alastor…  _ what  _ did ya feed her with?” Angel asked, not amused at all. 

“Venison blood. Fresh kill, probably my quickest hunt ever! Actually still alive when I slit its throat! Blood must have been still warm in that bottle.” Alastor said softly, a finger gently caressing his daughter’s cheek. 

“What gave you that idea?” The doctor asked, very curious about what thought process brought on that plan.

“I am not very sure… an intuition I guess?” Alastor shrugged. 

  
  
“What do ya know... she may look like me but she takes more afta ya Smiles!” Angel said, finally relaxing. Blanche had inherited her daddy’s food preferences so it seems. The spider could work with that. “But… it looks like yer gonna be handlin’ feedin’ her.”

“It’ll be my pleasure! Don’t worry  _ ma petite araignée _ , I’ll get you nought but the best!” Alastor promised his daughter before giving her a quick peck on the forehead and putting her down beside her sisters. “How’s Angel?” The deer then asked. 

“Recovering just fine, no bleeding nor excessive pain. I’ll be back in a few days to check up on the girls though, better keep an eye on prematures… But right now, I see no reason to take them to the clinic. Just make sure to keep them warm, their bodies will probably take a few weeks to thermoregulate themselves right. Don’t hesitate to call me if you have concerns, they’re beautiful little girls and it’d be my honor to help you two care for such fine little hellborns.” Ophiucus assured the new parents before taking her leave. 

Angel and Alastor were left alone with their babies. The deer stood by the crib, never taking his eyes of his daughters. His smile was soft and totally enamoured with the girls. Angel chuckled at the scene. “What’s so amusing Angel?” Alastor asked.

“They already got ya wrapped around their lil’ finger!” Angel laughed out loud as Alastor nodded in confirmation. But the spider regained his serious quickly. “Seriously though… Alastor… I don’t want ya to feel like… weighed down by us… Once I’m recovered, I’ll take care of them.” 

Alastor gave his mate a blank look before answering “The four of you are not dragging me down, quite the opposite. And we’ll care for them together. End of discussion.” The deer said firmly. “You know… we haven’t talked about it yet but… what do you wish to do now that you don’t have a job at the Studio anymore? When the girls are weaned, you could find a job you like, and no soul contract this time around.” Alastor smiled at his mate.

“Oh… I don’t know… I did think about asking Charlie for a permanent job at the Hotel, I was receptionist for awhile.”

“Thought you took that post mostly both because you were bored and the desk could hide the bump.” 

“True. But I liked it!” Angel chirped, he had indeed liked working a more “regular” job during those few weeks. 

“Well then, you’ll have to see that with Charlie. But maybe we should wait a little while?”

  
  
“Yeah, I wanna spend time with them right now…” Angel looked lovingly at the sleeping babies.

No way either one of them would stray too far from home in the next few weeks. They had Hell’s most precious treasure to protect and care for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, the story does not end here! It will continue in the next part of the series and it's coming soon!


End file.
